


Roark's Miners

by Mobysimo



Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [27]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Brainwashing, Chastity Device, Latex, M/M, Mind Control, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:39:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobysimo/pseuds/Mobysimo
Summary: Lucas and Barry finally start their pokemon journey, but they come to a sudden stop at Oreburgh City after they get trounced by Roark. However, he offers the two a new job as miners. Not sure what to do next, they accept, but there are more strings attached than they originally thought.
Relationships: Jun | Barry | Pearl/Kouki | Lucas | Diamond
Series: Latex and Mind Control Stories [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033481
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	Roark's Miners

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This story here is a collab with my awesome friend, MrGerudoMan, over on DeviantArt. I'm posting the full story here since he doesn't have an ArchiveofOurOwn account. I hope you guys enjoy. 
> 
> And if you do, please check out his stuff~ (https://www.deviantart.com/mrgerudoman/)

Lucas and Barry emerged from the Oreburgh Gate, dodging the swarm of Zubats that delighted in chasing them out of their small cave. They didn’t seem to bother the other trainers that were inside, waiting for them to make eye contact and battle, but they were more than happy to bother the two newly minted trainers from Twinleaf Town. They had only left Jubilife City a few hours ago, and already their Pokemon were limping. 

“We’re finally out!” Barry cried, gasping for fresh air, “Those Zubats nearly made Piplup faint!” The penguin Pokemon was hanging on for dear life in his arms, weak from the constant torment the bats gave them. 

“Pi-Piplup…” he cried, overly dramatic as always. Piplup was actually doing alright, but it liked to garner sympathy, so it was overdramatic on most occasions. 

“I know!” Lucas cried as he well, petting his pokemon gently “Turtwig’s in bad shape too. I’ve never seen so many Zubats in my entire life!”

“Twig!” the small Pokemon walking next to his trainer chirped, swaying slightly.

“And I used up all the antidotes we bought!” Barry exclaimed.

“I wanna sit down,” Lucas muttered as the two began to walk down the steps towards the Oreburgh City “And maybe take a nap…,” he said, sitting down on the stairs

“We don’t have time for that!” Barry snapped at his friend, reaching down and shaking him back up on his feet, “We gotta go challenge the gym!” 

“Ah! Alright then, I’m up!” Lucas yelled, getting dizzy from his companion’s vigorous shaking. 

“Good!” the blonde said with a huff, grabbing his friend’s wrist and dragging him off into the city. 

It was incredible that Lucas and Barry were even friends to begin with. The two couldn’t be more different in attitude. Lucas was aloof and lazy, constantly finding excuses to sleep in, take naps, and not make any progress on the road. He was always asking to take breaks, and also eat. Meanwhile, Barry wasn’t having any of that. The blond was too hyper and too active to sit down for even a millisecond. The minute he saw his companion starting to slack off, he would crack the whip and make him move along. Nevertheless, the two had been friends since before they could even remember, having met long ago when they were children in Twinleaf Town. Now, in the late teens, they were on their way to finally starting their Pokemon journey. Lucas’ procrastination and Barry’s insistence that they travel together had delayed their start by a few years, but all was good as they made their way into Oreburgh City: the location of their first gym battle. 

The town was bustling with people going about their day and trainers getting ready to take on the gym. A couple of large smokestacks could be seen further down, closer to the back of the city, and there were quite a few people walking about with hardhats, either on or in their hands, as well as a good amount of Rock and Fighting-type pokemon walking right along with their trainers

“What’s with all the guys in helmets?” Lucas asked, yawning as they walked, “Is there construction going on or something?”

“Really, Lucas?” Barry asked, shaking his head “Did you forget that there’s a coal mine here?”

“Ohhh right right. I forgot about that.” Lucas chuckled, nervously scratching the back of his head, “guess I should be paying attention more to the cities that we go visit. I don’t even really remember what was in Jubilife City.” 

“Not much, buddy.” Barry laughed, “Now c’mon, let’s heal up at the Pokemon Center and then let’s go challenge the gym!” 

“Right!” Lucas agreed, running towards the red-roofed building at the end of the road. 

“Oh know you get the energy to run!” Barry shouted as he took off after his best friend.

It sat at a bend in the street, with the road continuing on to the south, towards the mountains. The pair could see mining equipment rising up over the hill, transporting coal out of the mine and towards trucks and trains at the top of the conveyer. Miners were coming in and out of the mine at their leisure, some covered in coal dust, and others getting out without much on them. Some trainers made their way to the mine, presumably to train for their battle against the gym leader.

But they weren’t ready for any of that just yet. They needed to heal first. The two stepped inside the Pokemon Center, walking inside and smiling as the cool air of the hospital hit their faces. 

“Ah, this feels nice!” Lucas muttered, his eyes traveling across the room, focusing on the couches at the corner. “GAH!” he exclaimed as he felt his friend’s fingers wrap around his ear. 

“No sitting down,” Barry said as he pulled it, leading him towards the nurse, “If you do, you fall asleep and it’ll take me three hours to get you to wake up.”

“Aww… but I wanna sleep….” Lucas whined. 

“Said the guy who just broke out into a sprint on the way here!” Barry pointed out, stepping up to the counter. Nurse Joy, one of many that worked at the various Pokemon Centers around the Sinnoh region, was waiting for them on the other side of the counter, ready to take their Pokemon and heal them free of charge. 

“Welcome to the Pokemon Center.” Nurse Joy greeted them, “May I help you?”

“Yes, thank you,” Barry said, returning his Piplup to his Pokeball and pulling out the other pokemon he had and handed them over. Lucas did the same, handing over his two pokemon over. The pink-haired woman smiled as she took the Poke Balls and put them on the machine behind her. “They should be alright. It should take a few minutes to get them back up to full strength”

“That’s perfect!” Barry said with a big smile “We can go-”

“We can take a break!” Lucas said with a big smile, darting towards the couch. 

However, Barry’s arms were faster, “OH NO YOU DON’T!” he yelled, grabbing hold of the lout, wrestling him towards the door, and away from any cushions or couches or beds or chairs. Even steps were prohibited, “WE’RE GOING TO THE GYM RIGHT NOW, YOU LAZY PIECE OF SHIT!” 

“NOOO LET ME SLEEP! PLEASE!” Lucas cried, seeing the couches disappear before him, “I can’t live like this! I haven’t had my 18 hours of sleep! HAVE MERCY ON ME, PLEASE!” 

“Ask Arceus for mercy, lazy. Cause you're not getting any from me!” Barry said as he dragged his friend out of the Pokemon Center. 

“Then at least let me buy a snack from the Poke Mart!” Lucas begged as they passed in front of the blue-roofed building. He could already smell the lovely treats that were inside. Bags of chips and chocolate bars and sodas and juices were calling his name. 

“Oh fine!” Barry groaned, letting go of his friend. In a flash, he bolted into the store, only slowed down by the automatic sliding door, which didn’t get out of the way fast enough for him. When he finally emerged a few minutes later, he had in his arms two bags of chips, three chocolate bars, a large soda pop, and some trail mix, which Lucas insisted was for when they hit the road. 

“I can’t leave without trail mix!” he told Barry. 

“Ugh… It’s amazing you’re not 300 pounds and obese by now.” Barry shook his head, heading towards the gym, while Lucas started stuffing everything into his bag for later, keeping a single bar of chocolate for him to eat now. 

“Hey!” Lucas said, his mouth full of chocolate, “I have a very active metabolism!” He hurried up to follow after his friend. 

“That’s an understatement,” Lucas said as the two approached the side of the mountain. 

Carved into it were a pair of red doors and a sign hanging over it that read Oreburgh City Gym, with the Pokemon League logo emblazoned under the words. It was on the road that leads to the coal mine, obviously having a connection with the mine in question. The structure was imposing, carved into the face of a rock by man and Pokemon alike. It almost looked like the cliffside itself was man made, scratched and blasted by decades of human and Pokemon activity, as they tried to carve a path through the mountains of the Coronet Range.

“Wow….” Lucas said as he pulled out the soda bottle from his bag, “This is impressive”

“Yeah,” Barry said, looking at his friend and frowning, “Would you stop pulling food out of your bag!”

“Hey! I’ll make sure we have something left! I was thirsty!”   
“I have water!” Barry exclaimed as the two walked through the doors.

“Blah, no thanks,” Lucas said, sticking out of his tongue. 

On the other side of the doors was a large reception area, which looked like they had taken a cave and stuck a desk inside of it. Stalactites hang from the ceiling, and a few stalagmites rose up from the ground, catching the water that dripped from their dangling cousins. The floors were course, with minimal tiling to help lead them around the chaotic and uneven natural features. A young man in glasses and a miner’s uniform stood on the other side of the desk, with two statues of Nidoking flanking either side. On their pedestals were carved the victors that had defeated the gym. There were so many it was starting to get hard to read all of them. The two of them walked up to the desk to check-in. 

“Hello, challengers!” the man said, “Welcome to Oreburgh Gym! How can I help you?” 

“We’d like to take the Gym Challenge!” Lucas said, “This is our first gym in the Sinnoh League.” 

“Oh-ho! First-timers, eh?” he said with a smile, pulling out two of his pokeballs, “Alright then. Two pokemon then. The name’s Roark, by the way, and I’m the one you have to beat here!” 

“Nice to meet you, Roark,” Lucas said with a smile. 

“Follow me to the arena,” Roark said, stepping away from the desk, leaving a closed sign behind to tell trainers that he was in the middle of something. Lucas and Barry followed him deeper into the gym. 

As they walked, the two observed Roark a little more. He was fairly young for a Gym Leader, only appearing to be three to four years older than Lucas and Barry were, but his voice carried weight to it far beyond his years. His uniform was different than the other miners they had seen, and his red helmet set him apart. It was clear that he was most likely the mine foreman and the man in charge of all of Oreburgh City’s natural resources. He wasn’t threatening at all, rather appearing like he was more than willing to be friends instead of battling. 

“I wasn’t expecting you to be a miner,” Barry said as he led them deeper into the building.

“Well, what did you expect me to be? An artist?” Roark laughed, “No I’m the foreman of the mine here, and I’m sure you’ve already guessed by now that I’m a Rock-type specialist. So you better be prepared for my rock hard defenses!” 

“I think we’re ready for that,” Lucas said with a smile, tapping his Pokeballs. He already knew he had a type advantage over Roark with his Turtwig, and Barry did too with Piplup. If they were smart and battled with that advantage in mind, then victory would be assured. 

“I hope you are!” Roark said with a smile as they reached the battlefield “Cause I’m not going to go easy on you guys just cause you're newbies!”

“I would hope so!” Barry said with a big smile. 

The path opened up to the massive arena carved deep into the mountain. Lucas and Barry were awestruck by its size. A full-service Pokemon arena hidden away inside the mountains of Oreburgh. It was unbelievable. Carved into the floor was the regulation arena, with Roark heading to the spot on the opposite end. He stood there and smiled at the two

“Alright, so which of you wants to go first?” Roark asked. Barry jumped up and down with a huge smile

“Me!” he said as he ran up and got in position “I’ll go first! Go Piplup!” he shouted, as he threw out his Pokeball.

“PIPIPIPLUP!” the penguin Pokemon cried and hopped as it was freed from the Poke ball, ready to battle. 

“Hehe, a Water-type starter! You came prepared!” Roark grinned, “But it won’t matter, because I’m not going to lose! Go, Geodude!” 

“GEO!” the Rock-type chanted as it broke free of the ball, getting ready to battle.

“Alright, let’s go!” the two cried, making their first move. Their Pokemon rushed out to the center of the field, colliding in an explosion of power, sending dust and pebbles flying into the air.

“Use Stone Edge!” Roark shouted.

“Geo!” his pokemon cried, sending sharp shards of rock flying right at his opponent.

“Turtwig! Dodge it!” Lucas shouted, his eyes wide. The small Grass-type tried to jump, but was too slow and got smacked right in the face by the stones. The rocks were about all the more punishment that the small turtle pokemon could take. He slammed into the stone wall behind them, cracking the stone as it slid down. Its eyes spiral as it passed out, unable to battle any longer. Lucas ran off from the field and grabbed his Pokemon, scooping him up in his arms. 

“I’m sorry, Turtwig!” he cried, tears coming down his eyes as his beloved starter lie nearly motionless and weak in his arms. 

“Turtwig is unable to battle!” the announcer on the sidelines declared, “Lucas has no Pokemon left to battle. That means the winner is the Gym Leader, Roark!” 

“W-We both lost…..” Barry muttered, his eyes wide as he saw his friend return his pokemon to his Pokeball, letting it rest after a long and hard battle, “We underestimated him.” 

“Yeah…” Lucas sobbed, walking over to his friend. Roark crossed the battlefield to meet them, looking worried about the outcome.

“Boy, I… I’m sorry about that,” Roark said, scratching his head, “but it looks like you two were not ready for this at all,” he said, looking at the tears running down the beret-wearing teen’s face, “I take it you didn’t train too much for this battle, did you?” 

“N-No… we were a little too eager to get here that we didn’t spend too much time on the routes training.” Lucas admitted, “I guess we should’ve slowed down.” 

“Well you know what they say,” Roark told them, patting him on the head, “Haste makes waste. You can’t get anywhere in this world by rushing through things. You gotta take your time.” 

“We know! It’s just…” Barry protested, “we don’t have time for all that! We wanna get this stuff done now!” 

“Woah there, hold up! You’ve got all the time in the world!” Roark told them, “What’s the rush? You guys just started your journey, right? Where are you going in such a hurry?” 

“W-Well, I… I mean uh…” Barry stumbled over himself, unable to come up with an answer, “I-I guess I never really thought about that.” 

“Exactly, and it doesn’t seem like your friend appreciates you hurrying through things.” Roark pointed out the still sobbing Lucas on the floor of the gym.

“I’m sorry Turtwig!” Lucas sobbed again, clutching the Pokeball tightly in the palm of his hand. 

“If you ask me,” Roark said, “I don’t think you two are cut out to be trainers currently.” He pointed to Barry, “You rush through things and don’t take the time you need to train and bond with your Pokemon.” He then pointed to Lucas, “And you don’t have enough confidence in yourself to make the decisions you need to as a trainer. You follow your friend too much, which leads you to make the same mistakes he does.” He put his hands on his hips, looking down on them as an elder would, “These are not the qualities of a Pokemon trainer, and if you don’t shape up, you’ll never beat my gym.” 

The Gym Leader’s words stung, but they knew he was right. They had blasted down Route 103 and the Oreburgh Gate at lightning speed, ignoring all the signs and signals that they should be stopping to train and getting stronger along the way. They were blinded by the shiny object at the end of the tunnel: the Oreburgh Gym and missed the crucial training that they needed to do. They hadn’t even bothered to catch more than one pokemon before they arrived. They just got here to challenge the gym without any foresight, mostly at Barry’s insistence.

“B-Barry I don’t think we’re really cut out for this….” Lucas muttered

“W-W….. Yeah. I don’t think we are,” he muttered, clutching the Pokeball containing his starter tightly. 

“Now don’t think you need to give up Pokemon training indefinitely.” Roark cautioned, “that’s not what I’m saying. You two clearly have a bond with your pokemon, and I don’t want to take that away from you.” 

“Th-that’s very kind of you,” Lucas said, 

“You need to learn patience and discipline.” Roark said, smiling, “Some time in the mines should help with that.” 

“The mines?” Barry asked, “Y-You want us to be miners?”

“R-Really? I was thinking of trying out for a contest….” Lucas muttered, “Never thought of doing manual labor like that.” 

“The only contest hall in Sinnoh is over in Hearthome City,” Roark told them, “The road to Hearthome is dangerous and as you currently are, you won’t be able to make it there. You’re free to refuse my offer if you’d like, but I think you two would truly benefit from some time working in the coal mines. It’s a very enlightening experience, and working in the mines helps build your constitution and your patience. You’ll be better trainers after you’ve spent enough time chipping away at the coal.” 

“But it sounds so tiring…” Lucas muttered under his breath. Predictably, Barry hit him in the back of the head for his laziness. 

“Of course it’s going to be tiring!” Barry scolded him, “That’s the point!” 

“Well, there’s another couple things we have to work on…,” Roark muttered under his breath, “In any event, what do ya say? There’s no harm in trying after all.” 

“True…” Lucas said, standing up on his feet, “I’m okay with that. I’ll take you up on that offer, Roark.” 

“Me too.” Barry agreed, “I wanna be a better trainer, and if this will help, then let’s do it.” 

“Perfect” Roark said, clasping his hands together, wearing a big smile on his face, “Glad to see we’re in agreement. We’ll go take a tour of the mine in a bit, but first, you two must be thirsty.” 

“Uh… yeah actually a little bit.” Lucas admitted, “I’m parched after that battle.” 

“I told you you shouldn’t have had that bag of chips while you watched me.” Barry said, “All it’s gonna do is dehydrate you!” 

“Haha! I’ll go fetch you two a couple of water bottles,” Roark said with a giggle. The two teens smiled at him as he left the arena for the break room. Probably the only place in the entire gym where water was allowed. 

“Still shocked we got beaten that badly,” Lucas muttered, still disappointed in himself, “We really should’ve prepared better for this.” 

“Yeah, we thought we could rely only on type advantages,” Barry admitted, “We should’ve been doing some more strategizing to get past him; caught some more Pokemon and did some more training before we walked in.” 

“There’s a lot we could’ve done.” Lucas agreed, “Let’s hope that our time in the mine will help.” 

“I still don’t know about working in the coal mine.” Barry groaned, “You think maybe he’s short staffed.” 

“Probably. Who wants to be a coal miner after all?” Lucas joked, quietly as he saw Roark coming back with two water bottles. 

“Apparently we do.” Barry replied, turning to greet Roark as he returned. 

“Here you go.” the gym leader said, chuckling as he handed each of them a large bottle of water, “We only have liter bottles of water. I hope you two are thirsty!”

“You have no idea!” Lucas said, ripping the cap off and chugging the bottle down in seconds. Barry took his bottle and likewise guzzled the water. The two boys had worked up a sweat during the battle, and clearly needed to cool off quickly, as they took what was left and dumped it over their heads. 

“Wow! You two really were thirsty!” Roark laughed, “And hot apparently. Maybe we should take a trip to Sandgem Beach first so you can take a swim!” 

“Can we? I’d love to go scuba diving.” Barry beamed. 

“Heh, not really interested in that,” Lucas said, shaking his head “Though I’d love to lay on the beach.”

“Course you would,” Barry said, “You love laying down anywh-!” Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a sharp pain run through his body, like a punch in the gut.

“And the problem is?” Lucas asked, taking another drink of water. 

However, the same problem that fatigued Barry afflicted Lucas as well, gasping for air as his body burned up. The two boys, keeled over on the floor, collapsing and falling unconscious as their bodies were attacked by a mysterious affliction. Their breath was short, and their eyes were wide and pupils tiny as they tried to fight back against whatever poison had made it in, before succumbing to the toxin, and fell still. The two lay motionless on the gym floor, with Roark looking over them, a devilish smile growing on the mine foreman’s face. 

“Sorry about that,” he said as he pulled out a Pokeball and called out a Golurk, “But you two are going to need a hell of a lot of work before you’re even worthy of being called trainers. But I think with a bit of hard work and patience, you’ll be great at something else.” Golurk reached down and grabbed both of them, carrying them under their arms and turned to head to the mine, “Oh, not over there, Golurk.”

“Lurk?” the pokemon asked, turning to look at its trainer. 

“Take ‘em to the other one,” Roark said, with a smirk, “My personal mineshaft. That’s where they’ll be doing all their training.” 

“Lurk!” the goliath Pokemon nodded, turning around and heading towards the other side of the gym, with Roark following close behind. 

In his mind, the young gym leader meant well with this action, though he knew how hard it would be to convince them that this was their true path in life. He was ready for the long haul though and was determined to see it through. He smirked as he led their unconscious bodies down through the caves, into his own personal mineshaft, disappearing in the dark as a hidden door closed behind them, hiding them from the outside world. Barry and Lucas were unable to protest, and he wanted to keep it that way. 

“Gah...” Lucas groaned, clutching the side of his head as he slowly opened his eyes. He quickly shut them again as the light irritated them, “W-What just happened?”

His eyes adjusted quickly, focusing in the blinding, blurry light into comprehensive images. He slowly sat up and looked around. He could see that he was in a barrack of some kind with shiny metal walls, a bunk bed above him, and the overall area of the room being very, very small. There were three doors on the other end of the room. He stood up, walking towards one of the doors, hoping to get some more answers on the other side. However, when he turned the silver handle, it wouldn’t budge. He checked the other two doors, both of which were open but didn’t go anywhere. One of them led to a small bathroom, while the other led to a closet. Inside the closet were two sets of mining equipment: a burly harness, a pair of tight boots, a helmet, and a pickaxe. 

“W-Where am I?” he muttered, more confused than ever.

“Gyahh,” another, very familiar voice groaned behind him.

“Barry?” Lucas asked, quickly turning around. He saw the head of his friend slowly lifting up from the top bunk “You ok?”

“Lucas?” the blonde muttered, rubbing the back of his head, “What’s going on? Where am I?” Barry looked down, noticing something odd about his friend on the floor, “What are you wearing, Lucas? You look really weird.” 

“What?” Lucas said, confused. He looked down at his body for the first time, “What am I wearing?!” 

The young trainer was covered neck-to-toe in a tight latex suit. The suit was molded perfectly to his body type, accentuating his muscles and making him look very thin. He could see his hands and feet were also covered, which surprised him as he didn’t notice his rubbery gloved hand when he reached for the doors. His body squeaked as he moved, the rubber rubbing against each other. Hanging at his groin, much to his surprise, was a little bulge holding his penis neatly and adorably. He even had a little tail poking out at his rear. 

“You look like a Cranidos…” Barry muttered, noticing the patterns printed on his suit.

“Every part of me is covered…” he muttered as he lifted his foot and wiggled his toes. Each was perfectly molded and fit perfectly, “I-I can’t feel this stuff… It feels like I’m barefoot…” he looked up, to see his friend hopping off the bed, gasping when his feet hit the ground, “Y-You're wearing one too!”

“W-What!?” Barry exclaimed, looking down and blushing. Just like Lucas’ suit, it covered every single inch of his body beneath his neck perfectly. The only difference was the colors and patterns.

“You look like a Shieldon!” Lucas gasped, “What is going on here?!” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t like it.” Barry steamed his face cherry red with embarrassment. He couldn’t admit that he liked it. 

“Y-Yeah. Same.” Lucas said, crossing his arms and looking around the room again, “How did we even get in here? None of the doors lead to an exit….”

“I don’t know…” Barry muttered, his eyes going wide for a second and as he began to pat his waist. “Wait….. Nonono!”

“What is it?”

“Piplup is gone!” Barry cried. Eyes going wide, Lucas’ hand went to his own waist.

“S-So’s Turtwig!” the black-haired boy exclaimed. He started to break down in tears, realizing his friend is gone, then turning to anger, “Who did this?!” 

Before either teen could say another word, a loud hissing rang out through the whole room, making them both jump. The wall opposite to the beds had raised up, revealing a hallway that wasn’t there before. It seemed to go on for ages in front of them, fading into the fog of the horizon. A familiar figure stood on the other side of the retracted wall, wearing a mining uniform and a red hard hat.

“Hello boys,” Roark said with a big, genuine smile as he stepped inside the room, “Did you sleep well?”

“R-Roark?” Lucas said, shocked, “Wh-what’s going on? What are you doing here? What are we doing here?” 

“Well, aren’t you full of questions,” Roark said with a smirk as he looked over the two, “Those suits really do look good on you.”

“Y-You put us in these!?” Barry roared, his anger growing, stomping over to the gym leader in a fit of rage, “You better tell us what’s going on or I’m gonna pummel you!” 

“Just what I told you guys,” Roark said, not really caring about the angry blonde, “I’m gonna help you two get better.” 

“And this is how you’re going to go about it?” Lucas inquired, pointing to his squishy bulge and shiny suit, “Doesn’t seem like the best of ideas, if you ask me.” 

“Well that’s because you haven’t even started yet!” Roark laughed, “How would you know if you haven’t done anything yet?” 

“Oh can it, Roark!” Barry yelled, “I’ve had just about enough of this! Get us out of these things and let us go right now or I’ll break your face and report you to Officer Jenny when I do get out!” 

“Hmm. No,” Roark said with a cocky smile, “I won’t.”

“GAH!” Barry shouted as he swung at the gym leader, fist clenched, ready to bury it between his eyes, breaking his nose in the process. 

However, just before he connected, he collapsed on the ground in a fit of confusion and pain, “GYAHHHHH!” he cried, clenching his ass as he fell down. His strength was zapped, prompting Roark to put his foot on the young trainer’s rubber body 

“BARRY!” Lucas shouted, dashing over to his friend, glaring at Roark, “WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!?” overcome by emotions, Lucas took a swing at the man himself. Just as what happened to Barry however, right before he connected, he fell to ground, pain and confusion flowing out of his behind. 

“I took the liberty of adding something to your suits,” Roark explained, “There are anal plugs inside your suits with vibrators built in, which I can activate wirelessly via Bluetooth. I can set them to any intensity I like. Figured it’d be a good deterrent for when you two get a little testy with me.” 

“Testy?!” Barry screamed, gasping for air as his ass was violated and his body was overwhelmed with pleasure. 

“Yes,” Roark said with a smile, “It makes things hard if you get testy, so this is a good way to teach you not to be rebellious.” He pressed a button on the remote he was hiding in his pockets, causing their vibrating plugs to cease, letting them regain their composure. 

“Gah!” Lucas gasped as the vibrations ended. He laid limply on the floor, right next to his best friend. 

“Are we ready to go on the mine tour now?” Roark asked, “I don’t want to use this again. I mean that.”

“Bullshit you mean that.” Barry cursed, “You probably really like seeing us like this, you monster!” 

“You don’t understand, Barry.” Roark said, sounding genuine and sorrowful, “I’m not proud of this. At all. I was incredibly conflicted about using the plugs on you. But I want to see you two do better, and I think this is the best way to do it, as bad as it is. I also thought you two would like to be Pokemon while you worked, so I made you two latex suits in the shape of my favorite Pokemon, both fossils.” He shed a tear, showing what appeared to be real remorse for the way things had ended up, “So can we go on this tour? I want you two to know what you’re going to be doing from now on, and the more we argue about this, the less time we’ll have.” 

“B-Barry,” Lucas gasped, “D-Don’t make him angry… I don’t wanna go through that again…”

“Fine,” Barry sneered, climbing to his feet.

“Great” Roark said with a smile, “Let’s get your gear on and get started!” 

“Gear?” Lucas asked as he slowly went to his own feet. Roark didn't answer, instead crossing the room and opening the door that led to the closet. The two latex clad teens walked right behind him, noticing the matching sets of harnesses and boots and helmets and pickaxes that Lucas had seen when he first woke up. Roark grabbed the harnesses and boots that matched their suits and handed it to them.

“Here,” Roark said as the boys reluctantly took them from him, “If you need help, I’d be happy to lend a hand. Your safety is paramount when in the mine so you have to wear these when working.”

“Yeah, thanks” Barry muttered as he walked back to the beds, looking over the gear in his hands. It was a pair of latex boots, the exact same color and with the same pattern as the rest of the suit, including the bit at the front that was a different color, which tried to look like a claw. There were a lot of straps hanging off the thing, much to his confusion. He sat down on the bed and slipped on the boots, cringing a little at the loud squeaking sound that rang out through the whole room as he slid his latex coated foot inside. As soon as he did so, he wiggled his toes inside the tight confines of it, realizing that the toe guard was steel. Lucas took his own boots and slipped them on. Each of them had five buckles that secured them in place, three of them attached to an extra strap that wrapped around their legs just above the boots. 

“Think you’ve got enough straps on these boots?” Lucas asked, shaking his head.

“One can never be too safe.” Roark said, watching as the two grabbed the harnesses. They were made to continue the patterns of their suits. They wrapped around their torsos, with two cross straps around their chests, a belt around their waists with pockets for them to store things, and an extra strap around each leg. A plate covered the top of their bulges, probably to guard it from rocks falling on them. Roark smiled as he saw the two adjust them, making sure they were tight and secure. He walked up to Lucas, who was having trouble, and grabbed his harness, “Here, let me help.” he offered. 

“U-Umm. Sure” Lucas said, nervous of being so close to the man who had put him in this situation. He wasn’t sure what to make of it. Roark had been nice and sincere to them, except for when he punished them. He had no reason to distrust him, other than the obvious. The whole fiasco was quite confusing and mind-numbing, but he let the gym leader do what he needed for the time being. 

“There you go,” the miner said as he smiled at the teen, “That should be good.” he looked over to Barry, and the smile stayed on his face “Good work Barry! I’m impressed you got it all by yourself!” 

“Shut up.” he scoffed, “You haven’t got me convinced yet.” 

“I know I know.” Roark said as he pulled something out of his pocket. He gently grabbed the harness that Lucas was wearing and locked it with a padlock.

“What?” Lucas asked as he saw the small grey lock that was now hanging from his harness. Roark didn’t answer and did the same for Barry, his being a pale yellow to match his suit and harness, “What’s with the locks?”

“Just to make sure they don’t slip off,” Roark said, “I’m a bit of a safety nut. Never hurts to have a few backups in case something fails.” he walked back to the closet and pulled out two more things. A pair of helmets with flashlights integrated into the front of them. One of them was blue with a grey spike pattern, made to look like the head of a Cranidos, and the other was all dark steel grey, like a Shieldon.

“Wow, you really have a thing for us having a matching look,” Barry muttered as he took the helmet and looked it over.

“Gotta have a theme for my two favorite miners!” Roark laughed, “Try them on! I think you’ll like them.” Begrudgingly, the two of them fit the helmets on their heads, clipping the strap around their chin. They tightened it so that it wouldn’t fall off their heads, and tested the flashlights to see if they were working. 

“ACK!” Lucas cried as he was blinded by Barry’s flashlight. “Point that thing somewhere else!” he said, blocking his face.

“Sorry!” Barry said, quickly turning his head

“You're going to want to be careful with that,” Roark said, walking back to the entrance he used “Being blinded in the mine can be very dangerous.”

“No shit….” Lucas muttered, rubbing the spots out of his eyes. 

“Oh I forgot one more thing.” Roark said, pulling out four small devices from his pocket. They looked like small headsets, with a little microphone extending from the earbud, “Put these in your ears. Communication is very important in the coal mine. I need to be able to call you at any moment and give you updates or tell you when it’s time for a break.” 

“Breaks?” Lucas asked, a small spark of hope and joy appearing in his eyes. He grabbed his and quickly put it on.

“Of course that would get your attention,” Barry muttered as he looked over the thing, giving a glare to Roark as he slipped them on. Roark pulled out a small, handheld microphone from his pocket and spoke into it. 

“Can you hear me?” he said, his voice playing through the headset speakers in their ears. If Roark hadn’t been standing right in front of them, they would’ve thought he was behind him with the clarity of the receiving signal. 

“Yeah,” Lucas said, nodding, “Pretty well actually.”

“Yeah,” Barry said, “These are some pretty good quality headsets, I’ll admit.”

“Great,” Roark said with a big smile, “And I can hear you just fine too.” he pointed to his ear, where he had put in a wireless earbud, which was receiving the signal from their headsets, “Then come on, let’s get started on that tour, shall we?”

“Why the hell would we follow you?” Barry asked, finally snapping, “You could be leading us to Arcues knows where!”

“I thought we already went over this.” the gym leader sighed, “But I guess you have to learn again.”

“Wait!” Lucas cried, but it was too late. Barry gasped and fell down to the floor, twitching as the plug went nuts.

“GAAAAAAH!” he screamed, the plug ravaging his asshole, “Stop! Please! I’m sorry!” 

“You don’t mean that,” Roark said, shaking his head.

“I DO!” Barry screamed, “I REALLY MEAN IT! I'M SORRY!!”

“Ok,” Roark said, turning off the plug, leaving the blonde panting on the floor, “But you're on probation, Barry. I won’t warn you next time you act out.”

“W-What about that tour?” Lucas asked nervously as his friend climbed back to his feet, “Is he not going to go on it?” 

“He is,” Roark said, smiling and heading off down the hall. Lucas smiled at his friend as the two began to follow.

“You ok?” he whispered as they walked down the featureless hall.

“No. Not really,” Barry answered, rubbing his ass, “That was horrible.” However much pain he had endured, he sucked it up as he was lead through the hallway towards the mine in question, or at least what Roark said was a mine. 

“Alright, through here,” Roark said, stopping in front of them. The two teens looked around. The hall ended here, with only one door, that looked exactly like the ones in the room. Barry didn’t trust that though, since the entrance to this hall was hidden behind a false wall. Roark opened the door and walked in, “The way to the mine is past this room.” the two looked inside and were confused about what they saw.

It was a small, but robust gym. There was a treadmill, elliptical, stair step machine, a lifting bench, rows of weights on shelves, yoga mats, a fight area with boxing gloves, and other specialized equipment littered around the room. A television was mounted on the wall, presumably to play workout videos or news or whatever while whoever was using the gym was in the middle of their workout. 

“This is the gym,” Roark stated, “you’re free to use it in the mornings. I come here myself a few times a week, and you’re welcome to join me during those workouts.”

“Working out?” Lucas muttered, looking at each machine with a mix of horror and fear

“I see,” Barry said, looking around the room.

“If your behavior and job performance is good, you’ll be able to use the gym more.” Roark informed them, “Eventually, you two will be able to use the gym whenever you want.” 

“Yeah…. Sure,” Lucas said, looking at his friend as Roark led them to a door on the opposite side of the room. The door was a lot more complex looking than the ones they had seen before, with a set of gears and what seemed to be a camera over it.

“Security to make sure people don’t sneak into the mine,” Roark explained, “Can’t have people coming in with a pickaxe and mining out all of our product for themselves after all.”

“Not likely,” Barry whispered to his friend as the door clicked open. 

“For the time being, we’ll just use it as a way to get you two in shape before you guys get into the mine. I won’t open it until you two have done your morning workout.” Roark told them, smiling, “Seems like a good way to get you motivated, right?” 

“What!?” Lucas whined, “Arceus, this keeps getting worse.”

Roark didn’t hear him, instead walking through the now open door. Lucas and Barry looked at each other, worried as they followed him in. Unlike the rest of the area, this wasn't a hallway made of metal with featureless doors. It was a rocky, muddy tunnel with lamps hanging off wooden and steel supports. It looked like it had been dug by hand, and could possibly collapse at any moment. 

“At least it looks like we’re in a mine now,” Lucas said with a smile, only to see Barry frowning, “Well, I tried to lighten the mood a bit…”

“The lights here aren’t the most dependable,” Roark said, completely ignorant to their conversation, “That’s why your helmets have flashlights on them. It’ll help you when you’re down here and can’t see.” He led them deeper through the mine, the lamplight getting more dim as they continued on. Roark turned his helmet’s flashlight on to help see, with Lucas and Barry doing the same on their own. He looked back and was pleased to see them following his lead. “See? You two are already learning!” he smiled, “I’m proud! C’mon, you’re gonna love it down here!” 

“I’m not holding my breath,” Barry mumbled. Roark didn’t hear them and led them to a small carved out room, with rocks lining the whole area, chunks of black everywhere. Multiple shafts branches out from the central hub, heading further into the earth in a maze of passages and corridors. 

“Here we are” Roark said with a smile “This is the mine. Neat, right?”

“Yeah. It’s freaking awesome” Lucas muttered, sarcasm dripping from every word.

“It gets better,” Roark smiled, taking a pickaxe and driving it into the rock a few times. It cracked apart, falling to pieces, revealing a shiny bit of rock inside, “This isn’t just a coal mine! There’s evolution stones here!”

“Woah!” Both of them gasped, looking at the ruby red stone that had been hiding inside the chunk of coal. It sparkles in the flashlight’s glow, bathing the walls in glittery light. 

“I think this one’s a Fire Stone…” the miner said, as he gave the rock another smack, smashing more of the coal away, “you can even find fossils down here. I was able to find a fossilized Sunkern leaf down here as a kid.”

“T-That’s actually cool,” Barry admitted.

“You can say that again,” Lucas beamed, looking at the small red stone in Roark’s hand with wonder.

“Yeah, finding these is something alright,” Roark said, slipping the rock into his pocket, “But I think it's a bit too late for you guys to start working today. This is just a tour after all. It’s pretty late in the day and you need a lot of rest for this job.”

“I’m down for that!” Lucas said with a smile.

“Because of course you are,” Barry muttered, shaking his head. Roark giggled as he put the pickaxe down.

“Come on, let’s get you guys back to your room.” Roark said, leading the two out. The two looked at each other as he led them to the opposite end of the mine, not where they came in. The three stopped in front of a metal wall, like the ones from the room.

“Wait, what are you-” Barry’s words were cut off as the wall hissed and retracted. Eyes wide, the two stepped through. They were back at the hallway that led to the gym.

“Just to make sure you guys have a quick way back to your room when you're done” Roark said as the wall slid back up behind them.

“Well, that’s convenient,” Barry muttered as Roark led them back to their room. He pointed to the other two doors inside.

“The one in the middle leads to the bathroom,” Roark explained, “I recommend that you guys go there after working, to take a bath. The door on the left leads to the break room. I’ll send dinner there so you guys can eat.”

“Great,” Barry muttered, “At least we won’t starve.”

“See you guys tomorrow,” Roark said, ignoring Barry’s quip, “You have a big day ahead of you.”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” the blonde muttered as the wall sealed back up. The two stood there for a few minutes, before the silence was broken by the rumbling of Lucas’ belly.

“Hehe. Guess I’m hungry….” he muttered, patting his stomach.

“You're always hungry, Lucas” Barry said, chuckling a little “But right now, I can’t really judge. I’m a bit peckish too.”

“Well, then let’s check what he’s sending down,” the grey haired boy said, walking over to the door and opening it. Inside there was a rather large couch, a table and a large flat screen tv that nearly took up the entire wall. Connected to the TV was a Blu-Ray Player, with a fat stack of movies ready for them to watch, and a Nintendo Switch, loaded with all of the latest games. On the table were two bowls, and a pair of spoons.

“Holy crap!” he gasped as he walked inside, “This place is something!”

“Yeah,” Barry muttered, taking a seat on the couch and sighing, “Lucas, we need to get out of here…”

“I know. But how?” the other boy asked.

“Well, he’s trusting us with picks… Maybe we can try and dig to the normal mine and get out that way?” Barry suggested. 

“Yeah that sounds like a good idea.” Lucas nodded, “It can’t be that far from here. We’ll get there in no time.” 

“Yeah,” Barry smilled, “Now let’s get some grub.” 

“Yeah,” Lucas said as he grabbed the bowls and handed one to his friend. He grabbed the spoon and tried the soup, a smile on his face, “Hey, this is pretty good.”

“Oh?” Barry said, grabbing the spoon from his bowl and trying it, a big smile on his face as the soup went down his throat, leaving a tingling sensation as it went down, “Wow it’s delicious! Who knew Roark could cook this well!” 

“Yeah! I can’t believe it!” Lucas took another spoonful of his chowder, “He’s really nice isn’t he?” 

“Y’know what? He is.” Barry admitted, smiling as he downed more of his baked potato soup, “He’s been nothing but kind to us since we got here.” 

“Yeah,” Lucas said, taking another spoon into his mouth, “I mean, we still gotta get out of here, but still, if this is what we can expect, what’s so wrong with staying?” 

“I don’t know.” Barry admitted, finishing off his soup, scraping the excess cream broth into his mouth, “Man that’s some good soup!” 

“It was!” Lucas said, as he licked the plate “I hope we can get seconds!”

“I doubt that,” Barry said, shaking his head, “But yeah. We should get out. I mean, this might be nice, but he still knocked us out and put us in these suits!”

“I mean…. You’ve got a point,” Lucas said, laying back and looking at the TV, “Well, maybe watching some Contests will take our minds off this…”

“Maybe,” Barry said, frowning as he the TV kept going staticy, “What’s wrong with this thing….”

“Well, we are underground, maybe the signal is-” Lucas was interrupted by a bright flash of light exploding out of the TV. Their bodies went limp, and their mouths hung agape as they were dazzled by the flash. It shook their minds, short circuiting their thoughts, and bypassing their collective consciousness, before turning to a prerecorded video for them to watch. 

“Congratulations! You’ve just been hired as the newest member of the Oreburgh Mining Company!” the video began, playing like a job orientation video. Clips of the mine came on screen with happy miners going in and out, with minecarts full of coal, pickaxes worn from work, and faces covered in coal dust. The video went into great detail about what life was like in the mines. How happy the miners were to be working for such a great company, all the benefits they received, and how excellent their mine foreman was. 

“And with our foreman Roark at the helm, this mine has become an envious place to work for many young men in the Sinnoh region and beyond!” the video claimed, showing a picture of the gym leader on screen, smiling and giving a thumbs up to the camera as he watched over his miners. Strangely enough, they all seemed to be wearing the same outfits as Lucas and Barry were. Not that they could notice something like that. Their brains were still nonfunctioning from the beginning of the video, soaking up the information it gave like a sponge and discarding all the rest. 

“Now, please repeat after me as I recite the company mantra.” the charismatic host on the video stated, as a see through spiral began to appear over the image, “We are miners.”

“We are miners,” they both droned emotionlessly, their unblinking eyes never leaving the screen.

“We love being miners,” the video continued, “Being miners is great.”

“We love being miners. Being a miner is great.”

“We love latex,” the video said, zooming in on a couple of the miners, showing their rubbery suits glimmering in the small amount of light, “Latex is the only thing we wear.”

“We love latex,” they kept droning, “Latex is the only thing we wear.”

“Well done,” the host said, “That concludes tonight’s orientation. Please go to your beds and repeat the mantra until you fall asleep.” The two teens didn’t respond to the order, instead simply repeating their mantras as they robotically got to their feet and walked out of the room. Eerily, the doors opened automatically for them, as their hands dragged behind them limply, like cavemen carrying a mallet. 

“I love latex,” Lucas droned as he sat down on his bed and removed his boots, taking a good couple of minutes to unlatch all five hooks and straps. After removing them, he laid down on the bottom bed. Barry did the same, climbing up to the top bunk. Both miners stayed in their harnesses, not having the key to unlock them. Their helmets hung neatly on a hook on the wall as they repeated their mantra enough times to fall asleep. 

“I love being a miner,” they both chanted as they closed their eyes, “Being a miner is great.” With those words, the two began snoring, the words repeating themselves in their dreams. Their dreams were filled with thoughts of mining coal, hoping to see evolutionary stones or a fossil. They mined as their foreman watched over them, waving back at him as they passionately called him ‘master’.

One Day Later

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

“Gah!” Lucas exclaimed, quickly sitting up and looking around. He rubbed his head with his rubbery hand as he realised he was still in the strange, featureless room. “Guess it wasn’t a dream….”

“Wh-what do you mean, Lucas?” Barry yawned above, slightly disgruntled as he stirred awake, “What wasn’t a dream?” 

“I-I’m not sure,” Lucas said, grabbing the side of his head as he suddenly got a bit dizzy, “It’s too early to talk about this stuff….”

“Well, I don’t think you're going to get anymore sleep with that thing blaring,” Barry said as he climbed down. He groggily walked over to the alarm clock on the table, slamming his hand on the power button, shutting it off indefinitely, “That thing’s a fucking Spearow, I tell you.” 

“Hehe… yeah.” Lucas chuckled, getting up and putting on his boots, “In any event, we should get to work.” 

“Wait, what?” Barry said, looking at his friend, “Dude, are you feeling okay?” He reached over and put his rubbery hand on his friend’s forehead, checking his temperature, worried that he was sick or something. 

“Uh… yeah, why?” Lucas asked, confused, brushing off his friend’s hand.

“Cause you just said we had to get to work. When you could get back in bed and sleep.” Barry explained, getting more worried, “Last I checked, you hated doing any work.” 

“Oh yeah…” the teen muttered “Guess I don’t feel like sleeping anymore. Plus, what else is there to do here? The TV doesn’t work and we don’t get any radio in here.” he said, completely unaware of what had happened to them last night.

“Alright…” Barry said, still worried about his friend as he got his boots on. The two grabbed their helmets and put them on their harnesses, hanging on a small hook on their backs. The two walked to the wall Roark had entered from yesterday. As they approached, the thing hissed and opened up, revealing the hallway.

The two walked down and entered the gym since the shortcut to the mine was sealed off.

“Alright, I might be up to doing a bit of mining,” Lucas said as he looked over the room and all the equipment, “But I am not going to use this stuff!”

“Yeah, agreed,” Barry said as the two walked to the door. Barry tried to open the door, but the thing wouldn’t budge, “Aw come on! Open up!”

“We want to work!” Lucas yelled, banging on the door, “Let us in!” the door still didn’t budge. “Well, that’s just great!” he shouted, throwing up his arms, “First time in my life I want to work, and we can’t get to it!”

“Ugh, well maybe we should try working out beforehand?” Barry offered, “I mean it wouldn’t hurt to at least try it, right?” 

“Ugh! You’re not helping here, Barry!” Lucas moaned, “I said I wanted to work, not workout! I don’t wanna get all sweaty and tired before I go hammer away at some coal! I’ll probably die before I get in the mine!” 

“There’s the Lucas I know and love.” the blond chuckled, “I know how you feel man, but there’s really nothing else to do now, is there? I don’t think we can even go back to the room.”

“Oh fine!” Lucas groaned, “I’ll do a bit! Just a tiny bit!” Begrudgingly, he took a seat at one of the bench presses, “But I’m gonna complain about it the whole time!” leaning back, he reached up and pushed up on the weight handle resting above him. It had already been set with a few dozen pounds on each side of the bar, and the teen wheezed loudly as he slowly tried to lift it.

“Well, ok then,” Barry said, shaking his head as he walked past his struggling friend on the bench press and stepped on the treadmill, turning it on to its lowest setting. The floor below him started moving slowly, forcing him to walk leisurely in place. Feeling comfortable with that pace, he gradually started bumping up the setting, making the treadmill go faster with each press. Soon, he was walking briskly, then in a light jog, until finally in a run, occasionally breaking out into a sprint before quickly returning to a light run or brisk walk. 

“Gah!” Lucas exclaimed, as he slowly left the weight on its stand and fell face down to the floor, face first. “So….. tired.” he cried, wheezing loudly as Barry walked over to him, shaking his head.

“You're the one who went straight for the weights for the first time,” Barry muttered, “Here’s a gym tip: never go for the strength equipment first! You always start with cardio!” He took his fist and hit him on the top of his head a few times, trying to knock some sense in his lethargic companion. 

“Owww!” Lucas moaned, clearly exarigating, “Don’t be mean! I’m suffering!”

“No you’re not,” the blonde said, rolling his eyes, “You’re just exerting yourself.” he reached down and held up his limp arm, “The last time you used these muscles was never. You’re gonna feel some burn.” 

“This isn’t burning! This is death!” Lucas wailed. Just then, he heard a lock turning. The two turned towards the door, seeing it slide open in front of them, signaling that they had done enough exercise to let them pass through. 

“That’s a good first show, boys.” Roark called over their headsets, “Tomorrow I’ll increase the threshold, so you’ll have to do more to get the door open. Keep up the good work!” 

“Guess you don’t have to worry yet, Lucas.” Barry grinned. 

“Oh and Lucas, Barry’s right.” Roark told him, “Never start with strength training. You should go to the treadmills or ellipticals first before moving on to weight lifting.” 

“Yeah, whatever…” Lucas muttered, climbing to his feet, “Let’s just get this thing over with….”

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Barry said with a big grin, picking up their pickaxes. As the two walked through the door, they saw two water bottles on a table.

“It’s important to drink water after exercising,” Roark told them through their headphones.

“Can’t argue with that” Barry said, grabbing one bottle, while Lucas rushed over and tore his open. The two drank down the contents rather quickly. 

Barry sighed as the water went down his throat, shivering a bit as the water sent tingles down his spine. Lucas did the same, emptying the bottle of water in seconds, exhausted from his 

‘workout’. As they drained the water, Lucas felt kinda weird. The world seemed to get a bit... stretchy and a bit more colorful.

“Barry?” he asked, looking over to his friend, who was seeing the same things, “Are you… woah…” 

“Lucas?” Barry asked, his voice sounding slightly more high pitched, “W-What were we doing?”

“I… don’t know….” he admitted, looking at his hand, seeing his fingers disappear and reappear as if by magic. He looked in his other hand, seeing a pickaxe in it, and his eyes went wide, “I…. think we’re going to use these…. We’re miners, right?” 

“Y-yeah.” Barry replied, “I can’t think of any other reason we’re down here.” He looked around, confused about where he was, “I don’t really know why we’re in a cave. I guess we’re miners.” 

“Y-Yeah, that’s right!” Lucas said, a big dopey grin forming on his face, “I love being a miner!”

“Me too” Barry said, an identical dumb smile on his face. The two giggled a little before turning around and heading down to the mine proper. Their pickaxes rested on their shoulders, as they hummed and whistled, marching down into the shafts, ready to dig as much as they could out of the caverns of Sinnoh. 

When they reached the base of the shaft, the two wasted no time and began mining. They took their picks and slammed their fine points into the ground, breaking off bits of rocks, dust flying upwards and collecting on them, but they didn’t care in the slightest. What was a bit of coal dust on their latex suits? It was just a sign of their occupation and their joy. The small shards of the stones fell to the ground, and when they saw nothing interesting in the rubble, they shrugged their shoulders and continued digging. They mined and mined and mined, searching eagerly for any precious gems and rocks inside the dirty and dark coal. However, they also kept the coal they mined, loading it on minecarts that sent it upwards towards the surface, where it would be loaded onto trains and sent throughout the Sinnoh region. 

As the chipped away, the radios in their ears turned on and began whispering words into them.

“Mining is fun. You love mine. Mining is the greatest thing you could do. Mining makes you feel good.” the transmission whispered to them, with a catchy tune playing in the background to back it up. 

“Mining is fun!” Lucas said as he slammed his pickaxe down, grabbing the coal that dropped from the rock and throwing it into the minecart.

“I love mining!” Barry sang along, digging to the rhythm that was playing in his head. The two teens continued like that for hours, just repeating the words as they kept digging deeper and deeper. The tune kept them upbeat as they worked, making time seem to distort as hours turned to minutes and minutes to seconds. Soon, the buzzing feelings from the water had disappeared, but they kept digging along with the beat, and kept repeating the words that were whispered to them.

“Mining is the greatest thing I could do!” Lucas sang as he carried an armful of coal to the minecart.

“Mining makes me feel good!” Barry continued the song, digging into a piece of coal, discovering an emerald-like stone inside, with a thunderbolt sealed inside. He put the stone in the pouch of his harness, and smiled at his partner “I found a Thunderstone!”

“Really?” Lucas asked, running over and smiling at his partner, “That’s awesome Barry! It's so cool that….. Wait…. How long have we been here?” Lucas muttered, shaking his head a little “W-We started a few minutes ago, right?”

“I-I don’t think so…” Barry muttered, looking around. Their pickaxes were still stuck on the rock, and they were completely coated in dust, “Guess time flies when you do something you love, right?”

“Y-Yeah,” Lucas muttered, a small grin forming on his face, “I love mining…” he smiled, feeling a sense of joy at saying those words. They made him feel good. For some reason, he felt like he was meant to be a miner, and he didn’t want to do anything else. 

“Yeah. Mining makes me feel good,” Barry said, feeling the same sensations that Lucas felt. It was true, mining sent feelings through his whole body that made him feel great. 

Before the two could say anything else, a loud alarm rang through the mine, snapping them out of their thoughts. They shook their heads and looked over to the door that led out, which had opened.. Their shift had ended. A full twelve hour day had passed, only feeling like a few minutes worth of time. The two shrugged and walked through the door, and back to the hallway that connected their room to the gym. The door to the mine closed behind them as they looked at each other.

“So, what do you want to do?” Barry asked as they walked back to their room.

“Honestly? I wanna take a bath,” Lucas said, shaking his head. “I’m feel really sweaty”

“Yeah, me too, now that you mention it” Barry muttered. The duo walked inside their room and headed for the one door they had not entered before, and cracked it open.

The room was muggy, like they had just stepped onto one of the Alola region’s pristine beaches. The warm, heated floor didn’t help break that distinction either, or the sound of water lapping against a shore of some kind. When they stepped in, and got a good look at what was inside, they felt like they had literally stepped into the bathroom of their dreams. 

“Holy crap….” Barry muttered as his eyes roamed the room. 

To call the room a bathroom was insulting. It felt more like a luxury bath house made just for them. There were fluffy towels piled all around them, a huge wall with mirrors to let them see every detail of themselves. Off to the side where two huge porcelain sinks that shone like they were just polished before they entered the room. But what really drew their attention was the huge tub that was in the middle of the room. It was built into a small indentation on the floor, making sure that it looked more like a natural lake rather than a bathtub. All around the tub were bottles filled with different skin and hair care products, as well as a few jar candles and incense wrapping the shore of the pond. A man-made waterfall helped the ambiance, the sound of water crashing gracefully into the basin, creating a relaxing sound . 

“Sweet Arceus…” Lucas muttered as his eyes traveled all over the room, as a small bit of sweat ran down his face, “This place looks amazing…”

“Yeah…”

“Oh good!” Roark’s voice rang through their headsets, snapping them out of their thoughts, “You decided to use the bath!”

“Wait, are you watching us?” Barry asked, looking around the room, but he was unable to find any cameras.

“Course I am.” Roark said, a cheery tone in his voice, “You're my miners! I always have an eye on you so I know you're happy!”

“Great…” Lucas muttered, suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious of his actions. 

“Well what are you waiting for?” Roark told them, “Get in!” 

“But, our harnesses will get ruined…” Barry said, looking around, holding the lock in his hand.

“Oh right! I forgot about that!” the foreman said, a slight chuckle coming through as well as his words, “Get closer to the mirrors. I’ll deal with that.”

“Uhh, sure…” Lucas muttered, walking over to the reflective wall. As soon as he stopped, he stared into it. He was still wearing the same suit, but for some reason, he felt more attached to it than he did yesterday. He still wasn’t happy that Roark forced him into it, but at least it was a nice looking suit, and he didn’t feel like taking it off anytime soon. 

The mirror slid open, revealing a half naked Roark on the other side, with only a white towel covering his waist and private region. His miners gasped as they saw him appear on the other side, his toned muscles and stout figure setting them off. They hadn’t realized just how hot he looked without his mine uniform on. They couldn’t remember if they’d ever seen him without his helmet on either. 

“Roark?!” they gasped, as he stepped through, holding a loop of keys in his hand. 

“Well who else would I be?” Roark laughed, “Professor Rowan? Haha!” 

“Eww… no please don’t,” Barry grimaced, “I don’t want to imagine Rowan half-nak… OH SHIT TOO LATE HE’S ALREADY IN MY HEAD!” 

“GAH!” Lucas yelped, the same image appearing in his mind, “WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT, ROARK?!”

“Sorry, I thought it would be funny,” the foreman said with a laugh as he walked closer to the bath, “Well, I thought I’d join you guys for the bath today. I hope you don’t mind.”

“As long as you don’t put traumatizing images in my head, I have no issue with it!” Lucas gasped as he walked closer to Roark.

“Fair enough. Now come over,” the redhead said, picking out a key from the loop and holding it up. He took each lock, inserting the key into the tumbler, unlatching it. The padlocks fell to the floor with a loud clunk, letting them take off their harnesses finally. He then grabbed the harness and slipped it off Lucas in one motion. “There you go, now take off your boots and you’ll be ready.”

“Wait, we’re bathing in our suits?” Barry asked, walking closer with a look of confusion clear on his face.

“Course you are!” Roark said as he began to unlock Barry’s padlocks. Soon, he took off the blonde’s harness and grabbed it. He turned around and headed back to the door where he came from and put them on a pair of hooks, “You can put your helmets on those hooks too.” he told them. 

“Okay then,” Lucas said, walking over to the hooks. He unclipped his helmet strap, taking it off his head and resting it on the hook above his harness. He also took off his headsets and slipped them into one of his harness’ pockets. Barry followed suit, both boys still confused as to how they were supposed to wash themselves with their latex suits still on. 

“So, how are we supposed to do this?” Barry asked, taking off his boots and putting them neatly underneath the harnesses, “I mean we’re not going to get clean with these suits on.” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Roark brushed off their concerns, “Your suits actually will let the water pass through and the soap and shampoo that we have here won’t damage the suits too. I tested it myself.” He turned his back towards them and walked towards the edge of the basin. He took off his towel, showing that he was indeed naked, with his chiseled butt in full view of them. They didn’t know whether to be aroused or disgusted by it. Roark didn’t waste any time and simply stepped into the water.

“D-Did he really just strip in front of us?” Barry asked as he pulled his left foot free of the boot, wiggling his rubber coated toes. Lucas had already taken his off and was waiting for his friend to do the same. 

“Yep,” Lucas nodded, “Looks like he doesn’t want this relationship to be strictly professional.” the Cranidos suited miner shrugged as he walked towards the basin himself. The water was warm and comforting as he stepped in, heating up the latex and making him feel like he was in a sauna. After a long day on the job, it was relaxing to say the least. “Ah, this feels amazing…” he moaned, leaning back as the water covered his suit.

“Well….” Barry muttered, his face bright red as he walked over to the tub and stepped in. He, like his friend, moaned as he stepped into the water. Roark smiled as he saw the two get comfy in the water.

“Nice, isn’t it?” he smiled, “this is part of a natural hot spring.” 

“Oh really?” Lucas raised an eyebrow, “how come no one knew about this before?” 

“We’ve kept it a secret,” Roark winked, “me and the miners are the only ones who know about it. We use it to detense after a long day on the job.” 

“Pretty effective if you ask me….” Barry moaned, leaning back and letting his body float in the water, “This is wonderful…” 

“Yeah,” Lucas agreed as he leaned in, stretching out his legs and letting them float aimlessly in the bath. Roark smiled as he felt his leg brush against his foot.

“Getting pretty comfy, eh?” he said as he moved closer to them

“Yeah, I am” Lucas moaned. Roark smiled as he got a little deeper into the water and touched Lucas’ rubbery foot with his own. He jumped as he felt the foreman’s bare toes brush against his rubber-coated sole. He let out a giggle, revealing he was ticklish on the bottoms of his feet. Roark, smirking, took full advantage of this, and dove under the water and swam towards him.

“R-Roark?” Lucas said, worried. However, before he could react, he found himself laughing uncontrollably as Roark reached up and grabbed his feet, running his fingers across it, performing a dance on his soles. Aside from laughing, he felt a weird sense of pleasure running through his body.

“W-What are you doing to him!?” Barry exclaimed. Roark burst through the water to catch his breath, giggling as he continued tickling his mine worker. 

“I’m just tickling him.” Roark laughed, “Just trying to loosen him up!” 

“Hehehe!” Lucas kept giggling, not noticing that his latex coated member had begun to tent up slightly.

“Actually, you look like you need it too,” Roark said with a smirk as he looked at Barry

“W-Wait!” the blonde stammered out, but before he could say anything else, Roark had reached underwater and wrapped his hand around Barry’s latex coated foot. Just as he suspected, Barry was just as ticklish as Lucas was, and in fact was even more sensitive than his stone grey-haired friend. 

“HAHAHAHA!” he burst out laughing, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile as he lost control of his emotions. The longer Roark tickled him, the more hysterically he laughed. The foreman smiled as the two rubber suited miners laughed, the act sending strange waves of pleasure through their whole bodies. He watched as their bodies twitched, curiously causing a tent to pitch at their bulges. He watched as they grew up through the latex, the rubber coating them more closely as they climbed up into the air.

“Well, that’s interesting,” he said with a smirk as he let go of their feets, and reached over towards their members. They each let out of a yelp as he grabbed them, clasping them in his hands tight and warm. 

“R-Roark.” Lucas stammered, still giggling as he blushed a deep crimson, “W-What are you doing?”

“You two seem kinda pent up” he said with a smile “Guess you guys really enjoyed working at the mine, heh?”

“Y-yeah… time kinda flew by…” Lucas gasped, his face beat red now and pulsing. His heartbeat was elevated, racing up an accelerando until it was a repetitious, accented staccato of beats, marching to the rhythm of anxiety, and it would only grow from there. Roark started rubbing their members, moving his hand up and down the shaft in a legato beat a third the speed of their hearts’ rhythm. To the latex suited young men, he might as well have been moving it at a million miles an hour. 

“Y-Yeah…. It was almost instant for us….” Barry moaned loudly.

“That’s good,” Roark said, still rubbing them, edging them hard, “That means that you liked being miners.”

“I like being a miner….” Lucas repeated, still moaning due to the rubbing his member was getting. Roark was relentless as he edged them on, his head just poking up from the water for air and to see their reactions in full. 

Their faces went through a roulette wheel of emotions, ranging from anguish, shock, pain, ecstasy, happiness, lust, and obsession. As one took up residence in their heads, it was quickly replaced by the next one in line, in a seemingly random order. The wheel spun around as the ball made its way to the next slot in its polished and checkered surface, ready to decide their next expression. Roark pumped and pumped, trying desperately to get a rise out of his miners, which was proving successful. Lucas and Barry moaned and gasped as he continued his exercise, showing them for the first time what true pleasure really was. Up and down his hands went, and with each pump, their eyes grew more lucid, eventually rolling over in their heads, revealing only white in their places. They were vulnerable prey, and Roark was on the prowl. 

Their rubber coated dicks felt harder and harder with every passing second, to the point that the two teen’s tongues were hanging out of their mouths, and they were panting like a pair of growlithes. Eventually, they earned their treat. Roark continued pumping, becoming more rigorous, until he felt them buckle.

“GAAAAAAAH!” they both exclaimed loudly, thrusting their hips forward, kicking up waves in the bath. A thick stream of semen burst out of their rubber coated members and splashed into the pool of water. Both rubber coated teens fell back slightly as they breathed heavily and loudly from the release. It was their first climax, and they didn’t know how to feel as their shots traveled far. 

“Woah!” Roark gasped, watching them rise and fall in the air, “You two were really holding that in!” 

“Hah… yeah I guess so…” Lucas replied, panting heavily, as if he just finished running a marathon, “I’ve never felt this winded in my life!” 

“Yeah…” Barry agreed, “But it felt so good! What was that?!” 

“What? You guys have never climaxed before?” Roark asked, raising an eyebrow, “Never had sex? Never masturbated? Never had wet dreams? None of that?” 

“N-No” Lucas panted, his tongue still hanging out loosely as he panted. Roark chuckled as he stood up and stretched. Lucas and Barry got a full view of his member for a split second before he turned around and stepped out of the water

“Well, then there's something you’ll have plenty off from now on,” Roark said with a big smile, “Feel free to relieve yourselves anytime off the job.” he smiled, looking at the clock on the wall, noticing the time, “But I think we spent enough time in the water.”

“Y-Yeah….” Lucas muttered, climbing out of the water himself. The water and the soap that was mixed in managed to clean his dust covered suit to a sparkling shine, like it was brand new. Barry did the same, crawling out, his face as red as a tomato. Roark smiled as he wrapped himself up in a towel and passed one to the two boys.

“Well, I should head up” Roark said, “That was a good bath. Thanks for letting me join you!” 

“N-No problem.” Barry replied, still in shock. 

“I’ll talk to you two tomorrow! Let’s go for another great day tomorrow!” Roark gave them a thumbs up before heading towards the exit, leaving the two of them in the bath house, still unsure what had just happened. 

“T-That was the most…. Interesting bath I’ve ever had in my life….” Lucas muttered.

“Agreed.” Barry said, nodding, “I don’t know what to think about him, honestly.”

“What do you mean?” Lucas asked “He seems kinda nice.”

“Lucas! He still kidnapped us!” Barry exclaimed “Even if being miners is the greatest thing I’ve done in a long time, that doesn’t change the fact that HE KIDNAPPED US!” 

“I-I mean…. Your right….” Lucas muttered, “But still, he’s being nice to us…”

“Cause he doesn't want us to fight!” Barry exclaimed, as the two dried themselves off, they grabbed their gear and headed back to their room. “He wants us to not fight him on this crap, so he’s being nice to us!”

“B-But…”

“Look Lucas,” Barry muttered, “Just, don’t trust him so much. He’s trying extremely hard to be nice and friendly, and after what he did to us that makes it really suspicious!”

“Okay…” he pouted, not wanting to be so distrusting of their boss. He had really started to buy into his role as a miner, and wanted desperately to respect what Roark was doing for them. He felt like he was really doing something good for them, but Barry wasn’t convinced, and reminded him constantly how they had ended up in this situation. 

“Now, come on,” Barry said as he cracked the door to the TV room open, “Let’s go eat. Maybe we’ll get lucky with the TV signal and actually catch something.”

“Hopefully” Lucas said with a smile as he hung his helmet on the hook, right next to Barry’s. The two entered the room, which looked the same as the day before. And just like yesterday, two plates of steaming food and the needed utensils were waiting on the table for them to eat. The TV was already on, tuned to the same job training video they had watched yesterday, though neither of them had any memories of the suggestive experience they had had with the programming. The two sat down on the couch, and Barry reached over and grabbed the food. Lucas however didn't, instead he reached down and slipped off his boots with a loud squeaking noise.

“Why are you taking them off?” Barry asked as he blew on the food. 

“I don’t know,” Lucas shrugged, “feels like the right thing to do.” 

“Huh... alright then.” Barry replied, before turning his attention to the television. 

Like clockwork, the programming captivated their attention, causing their minds to go blank and take in everything that it told them. The familiar video of latex suited miners happily working, sweat dripping from their brows, as Roark watched them work, satisfied with their progress. The two went limp as the same flash of light blasted out and left them in the same trance

“Hello and welcome back to your orientation!” the charismatic host greeted them, “Please repeat after me: I have always been a miner. Being a miner is the only thing I want to be.”

“I have always been a miner.” they droned, repeating their host, “Being a miner is the only thing I want to be.” 

“I love feet. I love playing with my mining partner’s feet. It makes me feel almost as good as mining.” the host took a strange turn with the infomercial, going noticeably less professional with his commands. However, the miners droned on. 

“I love feet,” they repeated, “I love playing with my mining partner’s feet. It makes me feel almost as good as mining.” They started drooling, subconsciously imagining taking up foot service as a pastime. Rubbing their faces against the soles of their partner’s feet, licking them clean, and sniffing them uncontrollably filled their minds. Their members went hard inside of their little containers.

“I love working out. Working out is good and makes the boss happy. Therefore it makes me happy.”

“I love working out,” they repeated, “Working out is good and makes the boss happy. Therefore it makes me happy.”

“The boss is important. The boss is to be respected. I always address the boss as my superior.”

“The boss is important.” They repeated, “the boss is to be respected. I always address the boss as my superior.”

“Well done,” the host said, “That concludes tonight’s orientation. Please go to your beds and repeat the mantra until you fall asleep.”

The two stood up and left, muttering their mantras under their breath. They stripped off their boots and climbed into their beds, closing their eyes as the lights came off. Soon, the two fell asleep, repeating those words into their dreams, letting it be their lullaby to bed.

One Month Later

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

Barry yawned as he slowly sat up on his bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked down and saw his friend also slowly waking up, his feet planted on the ground.

“Morning, Lucas,” he yawned, stretching his arms, before climbing down from the top bunk, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yep,” the grey haired teen replied, scratching his head as he stood up and looked up to his friend, his eyes lingering on his rubber coated feet. He rolled his toes, stretching them out and moaning as he cracked the bones and joints in them. Feeling relieved, he jumped out of his bed, a great big smile plastered on his face as he headed for the closet to pick up his mining equipment. Passionately, he slipped on his harness, helmet, and boots, making sure everything was tight and secure. He even put the lock on himself, displaying it proudly for all to see. 

Ready to go, he stood at the door, standing proud and triumphant with his hands on his hips, waiting for his friend to join him. 

Barry, however, was noticeably put off by Lucas’ newfound enthusiasm, “What’s up with you, today, Lucas?” he asked, “You’re never this energetic in the morning.” 

“Huh, guess I’m excited for today,” Lucas said with a big smile on his face, shifting impatiently on his feet, “Can’t wait to get to the mine and see what we can dig up!”

“Dude, I love mining too, but I think you might be a little too enthusiastic…” Barry muttered as he adjusted his own harness, locking it, and slipped on his helmet. As soon as the helmet was on, the door slid open and Lucas marched outside happily. Barry followed at a slower pace, as his friend waited for him right outside the gym’s entrance. 

“Guess who’s waiting for us inside?” Lucas purred, “I think you’re gonna love this!” 

“What is it, Lucas?” Barry asked, “Is it Santa Claus?”

“Close enough…” Lucas swayed, giggling like a child. He opened the door, posing like a host on a game show as they revealed a prize behind a curtain. Standing on the other side of the door, in the center of the gym, was Roark, their boss. 

“It’s Roark!” Luacs said with a huge grin on his face. Barry suddenly felt himself stand a little bit straighter

“Sir” he asked as he stepped inside. He might not really like Roark, but he was his boss. And his boss deserves more respect, no matter what his own personal thoughts on him may be. That was just the way things should be, no matter the industry, “What are you doing here?”

“I thought I’d join my two favorite miners for the day,” the foreman said with a huge smile, “You guys have done great work this past month, so I figured I’d tag along for the day. I’m even dressed for the occasion!” Indeed, Roark was wearing a full-body latex suit just like Lucas and Barry, though far simpler and not at all Pokemon themed like theirs were, being only black with a streak of grey through the middle, and the Oreburgh Gym’s badge emblazoned on his chest. He had the same harness and boots, including the lock on the front, and his trademark red helmet sat proudly on his head. The straps on his boots were undone, as he had just put them on.

“Really, sir?” Lucas asked, a big smile on his face.

“Really!” Roark said with a friendly smile, that once again put Barry on edge. Despite how much he enjoyed this job, he still didn’t trust Roark as far as he could throw him.

“Well, then how should we start, sir?” Barry asked, walking towards the treadmill, “Treadmill?”

“However we start, it should be fun!” Lucas said “I love working out! Working out is good and makes the boss happy!” Barry turned and glared at his companion, shocked he would say such a thing. He knew Lucas for years, and knew that he despised working out. Even after they were hired by Roark to work in his mine and he had become more accustomed to it, he still detested working out. He refused to do anything more extreme than lightly jogging on the treadmill for most of the month. He had been slowly doing a bit more, but he always complained about it. Hearing him proudly say something to the contrary was just so off putting to the blond. 

“That’s right, Lucas,” Roark said, patting the other teen’s helmeted head, making his smile grow wider. Seeing that, Barry reached up and quickly tore the helmet from his head, and hung it from his harness. The other two simply walked to the treadmills. Lucas hopped on one happily, but Roark crouched down and pulled off his boots. Unlike their suits, he didn't have attached socks covering his feet completely. Lucas’ eyes left Barry and went straight for Roark’s newly exposed foot, as he slowly removed his other boot.

“S-Sir, what are you….” Barry stammered, staring at the foreman’s feet as he freed them from the work boots.

“Oh, I prefer working out without them on,” Roark said as he left the boots to the side and wiggled his toes, winking at Barry, “I think it’s easier that way.” 

“Oh I see!” Lucas beamed, “yeah that makes sense!” Lucas reached down and unbuckled his own boots, taking off the straps and discarding them for the workout. He wriggled his toes in front of their boss, who smiled gratefully. “This does feel better! Thank you for telling me, sir!”

“Hehe, no problem!” Roark replied, “You should notice a difference.” he turned to the blonde and grinned, “You should do the same, Barry. Trust me, it will make working out a lot better!”

Barry winced a little. Despite not wanting to do what Roark said, he had to admit the idea of taking his boots off was really tempting. Plus, if he was right and made working out better, that made it even more tempting. He did love working out after all. After what felt like an hour, the blonde teen reached down and undid his boot’s straps and stepped out of them, his rubbery feet touching the floor and sending shivers down his spine.

“There you go!” Roark applauded, “See? Feels better already!” 

“Yeah… It does….” Barry muttered under his breath, annoyed that his boss was right. 

“Well, know that we’re ready, let’s start!” Lucas exclaimed, turning around and turning on the machine. He started with the elliptical today, while Barry headed for the treadmill. Roark, meanwhile, was laying down on the bench press, having loaded up the weights on either side of the lift to have 100 pound. Barry sighed and walked to the treadmill next to Lucas and turned on at its lowest setting, so he’d be able to talk as he works on either side.

“Lucas?” he asked his friend “Are you doing ok? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so...excited about morning workout.” 

“What do you mean?” Lucas replied, confused, the elliptical starting up at medium resistance, “I’ve always been excited about working out.” 

“Umm… no you haven’t been.” Barry countered, looking worried, the treadmill starting at low speed, “I’ve known you for your whole life and you’ve always been a lazy lout.” 

“Lazy?” Lucas muttered, looking even more confused, turning up the resistance, “I mean… I do have an issue getting up out of bed from time to time, but I don’t think that makes me lazy…. Just means I like to sleep in is all.” 

“T-That’s not what I meant,” Barry said, as his walk turned into a jog, “You are always complaining that we have to do this to get to the mine in the morning!”

“What? I mean maybe from time to time I do just because I’m so eager to get in and get digging,” Lucas reasoned, “but I still enjoy working out before going in the mine regardless. What’s got you so worked up today, Barry? You’re really starting to worry me.” 

“Me?! Worry you?!” Barry asked, looking at the teen next to him in complete shock

“Yeah. You're acting a bit weird today...” Lucas said as he turned the resistance up to max, something he had never done before. Just as Barry was about to respond, Roark’s voice rang out through the gym.

“Alright, can you guys come over for a minute?” he asked. Lucas stopped instantly and hopped off the machine, walking over to the foreman with a huge smile on his face. Barry shut off the machine and stepped off, following his confounding friend towards the foreman. 

“What do you need, sir?” Lucas asked cheerfully. Roark smiled and poked Barry’s foot with his toe, making the blonde moan softly. Lucas looked jealous for a split second before turning back to his boss. 

“Oh, not much,” Roark said, smiling. Despite the smile, his eyes lingered on Barry for a few more seconds, that made the blonde be a bit more on edge than he already was. “I thought that you guys might be interested in trying out something new.”

“Ooh, that sounds interesting, sir” Lucas exclaimed, his jealousy gone completely. “What is it?” 

“I’d like you two to try out a new machine,” Roark said, smirking as he saw the smile on Lucas’ face grow bigger. The blonde noticed it too, and it made him worry even more. Roark stood up from the bench press and walked them over towards the corner of the room. Lucas followed happily, much to Barry’s distress.

He’s doing something to him… Barry thought as they approached a new machine. That's the only explanation there is to this…. Nevertheless, he couldn’t reveal his suspicions for fear of punishment. He still cringed as he thought of the plug inside of him going nuts. He had tried to pull the tail off a few times through the last month during the baths, but he had no luck, it was almost as if the thing was welded into his suit. Though, he had grown to like it, feeling it in his asshole as he squeezed it. He just didn’t like it when it was vibrating like crazy. Roark turned around and smiled at the two

“I just got this one yesterday,” Roark explained, pointing at the machine. It was a pull-down machine, with a handle bar hanging from a mast in front of them. It was attached to a braided cable which connected the bar to a stack of weights inside the machinery, which they could adjust how many the bar would lift at will. Lucas looked awestruck at the sight of the thing, while Barry looked semi-impressed, “I thought that you guys might want to be the first ones to break her in.” Roark offered.

“I’d love to, sir!” Lucas exclaimed

“Hehehe, I know you would, Lucas. But why don’t we let Barry have the first crack at it?” Roark asked, looking at the blonde.

“That’s not a bad idea!” Lucas said, looking at his friend with a big smile.

“Uh… alright then.” Barry shrugged, sitting down on the equipment to get started. He set the weights somewhat low, and started pulling on the stuff, grunting as he did. As he began working, Roark pushed a button on the side. Barry gasped as the leg rests stretched out, leaving his bare, rubber-coated feet exposed, and Lucas’ eyes went right to them, a hungry look in his eyes. The machine restrained him, keeping him in place with his legs outstretched and his feet on full display for his companion. 

“H-Hey! What the hell?!” he yelled, “Let me out of this thing!” 

“But you only just started, Barry!” Roark pointed out, “You haven’t even used the machine yet.” 

“I wasn’t expecting you to strap me down!” Barry exclaimed, “What the hell is up with this thing?!” 

“It’s to make sure you don’t kick too much,” Roark explained, “It's designed so that both of you guys can have fun while in here.”

“How?” both of them asked, turning to their boss with a confused look in their eyes. 

“Lucas,” Roark said, pointing at the rubber-coated feet of his partner. All he had to do was point, prompting the boy stared at the soles. The boy’s eyes went wide as he suddenly got what he was saying and nodded.

“Yes sir!” he said, a big smile on his face as he walked closer to Barry.

“You just keep working, alright Barry?” Roark said as the grey-haired teen crouched in front of his friend.

“I-I don’t understand…” Barry gasped, flustered as his friend was right in front of his feet, and he was strapped in for the ride. His mind was swirling with conflicting information. This wasn’t the Lucas he knew and loved. It was someone else at this point, and he wasn’t sure how to get the old Lucas back. “No! I won’t do it!” he yelled in defiance, “Let me out of this thing right now and let us go home right now, Roark!” 

“Go home?” Lucas asked, “Why do you want to go back to the room? We haven’t even started mining yet.”

Barry couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “Lucas, that’s not our home!” Barry cried, “That’s… that’s a prison! We’re from Twinleaf Town! We started on a Pokemon journey together and we wanted to challenge the gyms! But then we got sidetracked and kidnapped by Roark and AHHHHHH!!!” Before he could keep going, he was interrupted by powerful vibrations in his ass. The plug inside him had started to shake vigorously, the tell-tale sign of punishment. 

“That’s enough out of you!” Roark ordered, pressing a button on the plug’s remote in his pocket. 

“What are you talking about, Barry?” Lucas asked, a look of pure confusion on his face, watching as his friend struggled with the euphoria from his vibrating ass. 

“Oh, he’s just kidding, Lucas. I think this might be enough gym time for today.” Roark said. The teen nodded and stood up, “You can head into the mine ahead of us, Lucas.” 

“Okay, sir” Lucas said with a smile as he walked over to the door to the mineshaft. He picked up his pickaxe, made sure his helmet and boots were on tight and secure, and headed out into the mine, ready to dig up as much as he could. 

Roark shook his head as Barry kept struggling, the plug sending more and more vibrations through his whole body. The session was intense and seemingly never ending, as his body tried to contort and wriggle its way free from the grasp of the equipment. “Why can’t you just accept reality, Barry?” Roark asked. 

“C-Cause it's not real!” Barry shouted, as he kept fighting to free himself, “Y-Your doing something to Lucas! I-I don’t know what, but I know that you are!”

“I’m making him happy,” Roark replied, “You saw how happy he was to get to work. He’s overjoyed as a miner. That’s all I want from you two.” 

“Liar! Y-you’ve manipulated him!” Barry barked, the shaking in his ass getting more intense. He could feel his penis trying to grow erect, but the metal plate covering his bulge kept him from releasing, “You’ve manipulated me too! I won’t stand for it any longer!” 

“And how are you going to do that?” Roark asked, crossing his arms, the rubber squeaking as it brushed past each other, “You’re not exactly in a position to resist. You can’t even get out of that chair, let alone the mine, without my approval. Look, let’s just try and get through the day, ok? If you do, we can talk during dinner and I’ll show you that I’m not doing anything bad.”

“F-Fine!” Barry screamed, at this point desperate to break free from the vibrations tormenting his poor butt. Thankfully, Roark was merciful. He released him from his binds, and turned off the vibrations, sending a wave of relief over the young miner’s body. He stumbled to the ground, collapsing as he gasped for air. What had been only a few minutes of talking with the plug on full blast felt like hours of excruciating torture. He couldn’t bear to feel that again. 

“Well, then let’s get started on the digging for today,” Roark said, grabbing Barry’s helmet from his harness and plopping it on the teen’s head. “Come on, if we wait any longer, Lucas will have dug all the way to Unova without us!”

Barry, defeated and afraid, nodded, and slowly got back on his feet, walking over to where his best friend was. After he got his boots back on, they entered the dirt tunnel that lead to the mine, where Lucas was happily smacking his pick against the stone walls.

“Good to see you working, Lucas,” Roark said as the two entered. 

“Oh, hi boss!” he called, not looking away from his work, “Guess Barry’s punishment is over?”

“It is.”

“Good! Must’ve been a really bad joke to get punished for it,” the grey haired teen laughed, shaking his head, “Don’t tell it again, okay Barry?”

“Yeah, sure. Not telling it again...” the blonde muttered, sad to see that Lucas had taken everything he said as nothing more than a bad joke. He headed to the same spot he mined every day for the past month, and that was all he could remember. Reality had distorted around these black walls and coal veins they endlessly dug up. Twinleaf Town was just a mirage to the poor kid now. Everything was, all that he could think off was mining. 

But after what felt like five minutes to him, the sharp sound of a whistle snapped him out of his trance. Shaking his head, he looked around and saw Roark, coated in dust and with a whistle in his hand. He looked down and saw his own suit was covered in coal dust as well. 

“Good work boys!” he called out, “That was a good couple of hours! Let’s call it a day and head to the bath!” 

Barry shook his head as he followed the eager Lucas out of the mine, “Hours? T-That didn’t feel like hours…” he muttered. He glared at Roark as he passed him, entering back into the shiny hallway that was now sadly familiar to him.

Without saying another word, he stepped into the bathroom. Inside, Lucas had already had his harness removed, graciously unlocked by Roark, and was slowly getting into the water. Roark was fiddling with his own lock, taking it off as well as the harness and hanging it up next to Lucas’. He walked over to Barry and got his off for him, taking it and hanging it up with the others. Barry glared at the foreman as he walked to the water and slowly got in, moaning at how the warm water felt on his tired body.

“I love taking a bath after a day in the mine,” Lucas sighted, washing the dirt off his suit, “It’s great that Roark could join us today, isn’t it Barry? He hasn’t been here for a while.”

“Yeah….” Barry muttered as he saw the foreman step in, his latex suit still on just like them, “Honestly, I prefer it when it's just the two of us.”

“Really?” Lucas asked, “How come?” 

“I-I just prefer it when we have privacy to talk to each other.” Barry said, his eyes going over to the redheaded foreman.

“What? You don’t have to be afraid to talk about things in front of me.” Roark said, “I’m not gonna tell anyone about it.” 

“Yeah,” Lucas said, nodding, “Roark wouldn't go around spilling our secrets.”

“I-It’s not that….” Barry muttered, gulping as he saw Roark’s eyes glare at him slightly, “It’s just… y’know…” 

“What?” Lucas stared, bewildered by his normally confident friend’s sudden sheepish behavior.

“I-It’s nothing!” Barry exclaimed, quickly starting to scrub his suit clean. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from moaning. He wasn’t sure if his feelings about his suit were his or thoughts that Roark had somehow convinced him were real.

“Oh, okay then.” Lucas sighed, scrubbing himself clean in the water, “I’m sorry if I upset you.” 

“I-I’m gonna head back to the room now,” Barry announced, his face cherry red with embarrassment. 

He was holding back tears as he stepped out of the bath, grabbed his gear, and dragged it and himself back to the bed chamber. He threw it on his bed and turned around, seeing that the door to the TV room was open. He dashed inside and slammed the door shut behind him. He sat behind the couch, nearly hyperventilating.

“What is happening to me?!” he cried, grabbing the sides of his head, “I-I can’t tell what’s real! W-Why would Roark do this…..” he wheezed, tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Memories flooded his mind, but he couldn’t tell if they were real or manufactured by Roark. Everything he knew could’ve been a lie, even his past in Twinleaf Town. He couldn’t figure any of it out anymore. Fact and fiction had skewed and overlapped into the worst Venn diagram imaginable. For almost everything he was sure off, there were memories that called it into question. The only thing he was damn sure was real was his name. That was the only thing he was 100% sure that Roark hadn’t put in his head. As he sat there, his back to both the couch and the television, the door slowly creaked open, and he felt the sound of footsteps. “L-Leave me alone, Lucas!” he cried.

“It’s not Lucas,” the voice of the last person he wanted to see rang. Soon, Roark was standing right next to him, “What’s wrong? You just ran out right after getting in the water.”

“L-Leave me alone!” Barry screamed, trying to swat him away. Roark didn’t stop the swats

“Aw come on, don’t be like that,” the foreman said, “I said I’d talk to you at the end of the day, and I plan on keeping that promise. Come on, sit with me on the couch.” Roark took a seat on the sofa, patting his hand on the cushion next to him, telling Barry to sit down. Begrudgingly, the blond relented and took a seat next to his likewise latex suited foreman. Roark smiled as he looked at Barry. “You forgot to put on your harness”

“I really don’t care about that right now,” Barry quipped, “besides, once I lock it on I have to get you to take it off. Just another means of control.”

“Control?” Roark asked, seemingly offended by the comment, “It’s not to control you, it's to make sure you're safe. Look, I wear a lock on mine, too.” He reaches down and held up the golden lock on his harness, preventing him from taking it out without the key. “The key stays in my office so I can’t take it off until the day is over.”

“Yeah, I’m sure it is,” Barry scoffed, “even so, you still have the key so you can take it off when you want to. I can’t. You also forced me into this… latex suit, and I can’t take this off either! I don’t even know if I like it or not.”

“I think you do, otherwise you would have taken it off by now. It’s not glued on.” Roark reminded him.

“Then why did you say I have to keep it on?” Barry asked.

“Because there’s no reason to take it off.” Roark pointed out, “it keeps you warm and your skin safe from the coal dust, and it’s easy to clean as well.” Roark continued, “I don’t think you’ll like going into the mine nude.”

“I mean that’s true…” Barry admitted, “but…”

“That’s why I wear a latex suit in the mine as well.” Roark told him, causing the miner to jump back in shock, “it’s true! Every time I do some mining, I wear this latex uniform. Every time. No exceptions. I wear it under my regular uniform too. Most people don’t really like it when the gym leader is wearing latex, so I hide it when I’m on the regular mine duty.”

“So this isn't a regular mine?”

“Course it isn’t. This is special,” Roark said with a big smile, “it’s my own personal mine! Found the shaft ages ago and I’ve been digging it ever since.”

“But why are we here then?” He asked. 

“I wanted your first mining experience to be memorable and special, so I started you out here. I’ll have you guys working in the regular mine when you two are done here.”

“And when will we be?” Barry asked, frowning, “We’ve dug up a ton of coal already! And a good couple of Evolution stones too!”

“I think you two are almost ready to move on.” Roark said, “just wanted to get you two used to it first, and it seems you’re almost there.”

“Great,” Barry breathed a sigh of relief, “we’ll be able to work as real miners.”

“Well, Lucas is more used to it than you are,” Roark said, leaning back slightly, “but I won’t release just him into the full mine. I want you both there together.”

“Why is Lucas so into it?” Barry asked, glaring at the man in front of him, “I’ve known him my whole life and he’s never been like this!”

“The mine can change people.” Roark admitted, “I guess Lucas was tired of being a lazy person so he got to work.” 

“Ok then… but what about these plugs?” Barry asked, “These things hurt when you turn them on!”

“I’m sorry about that. I don’t like using them as punishment.” Roark replied, “but sometimes it’s necessary. Truth be told, I use mine mainly for concentration, like music.”

“Woah woah hold up! You have a plug on too?” 

“Sure do! My suit is just like yours! Here,” Roark pulled a remote out of his pocket and handed it to Barry. It was labeled “R plug” on the back of it. “Turn it on low please, and gradually increase the amount. I’ll do the same for you.”

“Umm, sure,” Barry muttered, pressing a few buttons. A soft hum could be heard as the vibrator in Roark’s ass began to gently move. The foreman jumped slightly as it started but quickly turned to jelly soon after.

“Gah, I love that…” he moaned, giving Barry a friendly smile, “really gets me in the zone.” 

“T-That gets you in the zone for mining?” he asked, stupefied, “How?”

“Oh, combined with music it does wonders!” Roark said, smiling, “Here, let me show ya!” Roark dug through the pockets of his harness and pulled out two pairs of headphones, one for each of them, “Here,” he said as he slipped them on Barry.

“Um, don’t these need to be plugged into something?” Barry asked as he realised there was no source of music nearby.

“They’re Bluetooth,” Roark explained, “They’re both connected to the same MP3 player. I keep one of them as a backup in case something happens to the one I’m using, or someone else wants to listen in. Although I mostly just listen to the public radio.” He was hesitant, but let Roark put them on him. All outside sound was completely blocked out by the headphones when they slipped over his ears. Barry blinked as he looked at Roark, but he didn't hear a word. He could only see his lips flapping silently. He watched as Roark put on the other pair, assuring him that they were safe. 

“Well…. Where can I turn it on?” Barry asked, despite not being able to hear his own voice. Roark smiled and reached over to the right headphone and flicked a switch on the side of it. Immediately, some static played through the speakers as they were finding a signal. Once they homed in on the Bluetooth signal, soft music started playing through it, before an announcer came on. The headphones were indeed tuned to public radio like Roark had said. It was hard to make out what the DJs were saying though as the volume was so quiet. Roark smiled as he saw the teen’s face and he leaned back a little. 

“Wow…. These aren’t bad… Kinda quiet though...” he looked over, to see Roark having taken his off.

“Here, let me raise the volume for you then,” Roark replied, “The volume knob is on the right speaker below the power switch by the way.” He reached over and turned said knob clockwise, increasing the volume of the sound coming through the speakers. Suddenly, the DJs’ voices became much clearer, and he could tell what they were talking about. He also figured out what show this was. 

“Hey! This is Jubilife Radio!” Barry grinned, hearing the familiar sounds of the Sinnoh region’s premier public talk radio, “I listen to this all the time, or at least I did!”

“Hehehe, well it is the best station in Sinnoh!” Roark said with a big smile.

“Wait….” Barry muttered, a though coming to him, “How can I get such a good signal for this? The TV barely shows anything but static!”

“WiFi.” Roark said, shrugging his shoulders, “All the broadcasts we get down here are being sent through the internet. Thank Arceus most radio stations and television shows are streamable today.” 

“But then why doesn't the TV work?” Barry asked, “Isn’t it working the same way?”

“Yeah,” Roark smiled, “You should be able to get something. Maybe you just have to fiddle around with it some more.” 

“Uh huh...” Barry muttered, crossing his arms, “Why don’t you do it, sir?”

“Sure!” Roark smiled, walking over to the TV and turning it on. The screen came to life, and, predictably, played a bunch of static as it struggled to find a signal so far down. Roark picked up the remote and pressed the home button, bringing up a slew of menu options. “See? Guess I left it on live TV by mistake.” On the bottom row were several streaming options for him to choose from, like PokémonTV, Contest Hub, and The League, some of which Barry recognized and others he didn't.

“Huh… That’s a lot of options…” he muttered, “I haven’t seen half of these…”

“Oh, the TV’s from Kalos,” Roark explained quickly, “There’s more options over there, but most don’t work here.”

“Sure…” Barry muttered, suspicious about just how fast Roark had answered him, “I’m guessing that shows about mining are a really big hit over there.” he pointed at a couple of the options, that showed silhouettes of men mining for their logos, the only difference being colors.

“Those are programs for the Oreburgh Mine for things like training,” Roark stated, “Rather than make DVDs of them, I created them as streamable content.”

“Oh, if that’s the case, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind putting one on!” Barry exclaimed, a smirk on his face There’s no way he’d do anything that could affect him too. 

“Sure! No problem!” Roark said, popping one of the videos on, a smile as he moved over to the last miner logo, one that was colored bright red and yellow. He leaned back and gave Barry a smile as the program came on. 

However, what Barry thought would be the key to his freedom in having Roark go into a trance that would allow him to escape, he didn’t get it. The program was as banal and uninteresting as could be. It was an anthology of the mine, discussing its history from its founding to the present day. It detailed events that revolutionized the Oreburgh Mine’s industry, as well as give a nod to Roark for his work as foreman of the mine. There were no subliminal messages placed, and he was conscious throughout the program. Barry struggled to stay awake, despite the lack of subliminals; this stuff was more boring than watching paint dry. He kept his headphones on so that at least he wouldn’t have to hear the history lesson. But as he watched the screen, trying not to fall asleep, he didn’t notice Roark pull something out of a pocket of his harness.

“Alright Barry,” he muttered under his breath, as he pointed the device, a small remote, at him, “Sorry about doing it like this, but you're made of sturdier stuff than I thought you were.” he pushed the top button, a few red lights on the headphones turned on.

Barry didn't hear any of this, instead still staring at the boring stuff on the screen. But when the lights came on, a high pitched sound, not even audible, came through the speakers, penetrating his ears and hitting his brain. The teen went limp as his brain turned into complete mush, and he collapsed onto the couch, his mouth hanging open as he stared into the ceiling with blank eyes. The sound kept ringing for a good two minutes, making sure that any mental defenses the blonde had built up were completely obliterated. His eyes lost all color as he was assaulted with mental stimuli. 

“Sorry about that,” Roark said, as the headphones turned off the noise. “I really don’t like using these. The TV makes things seamless, but I really think that the regular method just won’t work for you. Guess you just need to learn to let loose.” He pressed another button on the remote, triggering the script for Barry to listen to. Immediately, the youth sat up, as he was commanded to, and began listening intently to the dialogue he was hearing. As the words were said into his ears, he spoke them out loud.

“I have always been a miner,” he muttered “I have never lived outside of this mine, I have always been here. I never want to be anything more than a miner. It is my dream to be the world’s greatest miner.” He droned on and on, repeating the same sentences over and over, making sure that the message was ingrained in his head. 

“That’s right,” Roark muttered.

“Roark is my boss. The boss is always right. The boss is my best friend. The boss cares about me and wants what’s best for me.” he kept droning, new instructions being drilled into his mind. “Lucas and I have always been a team. Whatever he does, I will help him. Whatever I do, he will help me. We do everything together. Privacy doesn't matter to me. It is worthless to me. I live in the mine. I have always lived in the mine. I don’t want to leave the mine unless I am with my boss and with Lucas, and Lucas doesn’t want to leave the mine unless he is with me and with our boss.”

“That’s right.” Roark smiled, watching and listening as his miner slave droned on, soaking in the words, letting them marinate in his mind.

“I love latex,” he kept droning, “I love feeling the latex on my suit. I love feeling that latex of Lucas’ suit. I love feeling feet. I love rubbing Lucas’ and my boss’ feet. It is a sensation I adore with all of my being.” He then repeated something that was odd at first, but made Roark grin, “I love being gagged. Being gagged makes me aroused. Feeling my gag reminds me of my superiors. I shall now wait for my boss to gag me.” He stopped talking, and then opened up his mouth, waiting for Roark to wrap a gag around his head to silence him. The foreman smiled and stood up, pulling out a red ball gag and slid it into his mouth and wrapping the strap around his head tightly. He took a small lock out of his pocket and put it on the buckle, fastening the gag in place, with no way to take it out.

“There we go,” Roark said as he pushed a few buttons on the remote. Barry instantly got to his feet and walked out of the break room, Roark following right behind him. The two entered the room proper, where they saw Lucas snoring in his bed, his boots and harness laid neatly on the ground next to his bed. Barry climbed to the top bunk and got into his bed, the headphones still playing instructions into him.

“I’ll have him take those off tomorrow,” Roark muttered as he headed back into the bathroom, and his way out to his house. “Hmm, maybe they need a new bed. The bunks aren’t working that great anymore…” He stepped out of their barrack, thinking up a plan for a new bedroom for them to live in. All that he could hear in the hallway was his own squeaking latex suit and the gears in his brain grinding and turning as he stepped into the elevator. 

Meanwhile, his miners slept soundly, with Lucas eager to get back into the mine, and Barry being lulled to sleep by his orders, sucking away at his gag, drooling on the pillow. He felt the gag in his mouth, happy to keep it on for eternity.

Three Months Later

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!!

Lucas’ eyes shot open instantly at hearing the beeping of the alarm. He didn’t waste a single second and got to his feet. He immediately got to work getting his gear on, slipping on the harness, locking it in place, and making sure his boots were tight on his legs. He put on his helmet and tightened the straps, making sure that it didn’t move on his head at all. He looked to his left to see his friend, Barry doing the same, sliding down the ladder of his bed and put on his harness and boots and his helmet, and smiling at the grey haired boy through his gag.

“Morning Barry!” Lucas said, not really caring about the gag his best friend had on. That was normal for him, as he had worn it continuously for three months, only getting it taken off to let him eat and drink. 

“Hmm!” the blonde greeted back, obviously unable to speak with the gag on. Despite that, Lucas never had any issues communicating with him, being able to understand the blonde perfectly. Secretly, he wanted a gag on as well, finding it kind of hot and arousing. 

“Ready to get to work?” Lucas asked as the door hissed open. The gagged boy nodded as the two walked out with big smiles on their faces, heading for the gym. Lucas couldn’t help but notice that Barry had been far happier and much more willing to work these past few months than he had been before. He wasn’t complaining as much, though he couldn’t really complain with the gag in, but he also didn’t seem like he wanted to complain. He was perfectly happy mining away, not a care in the world. He hadn’t made any of those weird jokes about some weird place in Twinleaf Town or whatever he said.

Maybe we’ll have to visit the Twinleaf Town area sometime, he thought, I’ve heard Lake Verity and Sandgem Town are really nice in the summer. Maybe the boss will take us there if we do a good job! He smiled, keeping the thoughts of the small Sinnoh town in his head as the pair made his way into their personal gym. 

“Hello, my boys!” Roark called as the door slid open. As soon as they caught sight of their boss, wearing the ever familiar and beautiful grey and black latex suit just like them, both boys stood up straight and gave him a passionate salute. 

“Good morning, boss!” Lucas replied, saluting, “How are you doing today, sir?” 

“I’m doing great,” Roark said, smiling as the lowered their arms and smiled at him, a look of pure adoration shining in their eyes.

“Hmm!” Barry mumbled, much to Roark’s amusement

“Hehe… you’ve had that gag on for three months, and you haven’t once complained.” Roark laughed, turning to Lucas, “Have you had any trouble communicating with him in that time?” 

“None at all sir!” Lucas chirped happily, “I’ve been able to understand him perfectly!”

“Hmm hmmm.”

“He asked why he’d complain about having his gag,” Lucas said, “Honestly I don’t really know why he would. I wouldn’t! I’d love to have one on!” 

“Oh? Well, I don’t have one for you. Plus, I can’t understand him with it on. I do need to communicate with at least one of you.”

“I understand, sir.” Lucas replied. Without saying another word, the two rubbery miners crouched down and removed their boots. Ever since Roark told them about it, the two had been doing all their workouts barefoot, worshipping them with all their hearts. The two instantly moved to their usual routine, walking to the treadmills and started them up, going straight for the middle setting, not even bothering with the lower settings any longer. The two jogged in silence for a few minutes before Roark called them over, just like the last time he visited them.

They smiled as he led them to the same machine he had introduced them to in his last visit. They hadn’t touched it since.

“Alright, you guys up to trying this one again?” Rorak asked. The two nodded happily, and Lucas stepped up.

“Yes sir!” Lucas said, starting to sit down on it. 

“Actually we should have Barry use it.” Roark stopped him, “He can’t worship you with that gag on, and he doesn’t seem like he wants to take it off.” 

“Oh, alright then.” Lucas said, getting back up and offering the chair to his gagged friend, who took it gratefully. Roark pressed a button on the side of the machine and its bench straightened out. Barry’s rubbery feet were right in front of Lucas’ face and the Cranidos suited boy didn’t wait for another second, diving head first into those rubbery soles, worshipping them like they were the feet of a king. Barry moaned as he worked, never breaking from his workout routine as he felt his friend’s tongue run up and down the soles.

Roark looked at them, his face bright red and a big smile on his face, “Good work boys! Keep going.”

“Hmm!”Barry muttered as he kept working.

“Yeth sir” Lucas answered, his tongue never leaving Barry’s foot. Lucas never moved from that spot until Barry was done, worshipping every single inch of his friend’s foot. Soon, Barry stopped working, and the clamps opened on their own, leaving the boy to stand up and walk up to his blushing master, a look of adoration shining in his eyes.

“Hmmm?” he asked

“He wants to know if you approved of how we did.” Lucas translated as he got to his feet.

“Oh, I definitely approve.” Roark said with a huge smile on his face, patting the two miners on the head, making them glow with happiness.

“Thank you sir!” Lucas chirped, as Barry nodded happily.

“I think we’re ready for the mine then!” Roark clapped, slipping on his boots and grabbing hold of his pickaxe and releasing Barry from the exercise equipment, and heading for the door. Barry and Lucas grabbed their own equipment, slipping on their boots and heading for the mine. 

“Awesome!” Lucas squealed as the two walked down the dirt tunnel, the ground crunching beneath their feet, “Wonder what we’ll dig up today?”

“Hmm hmm hm!” Barry mumbled, again not bothered at all by his gag. Soon, the three entered the mine. It had changed quite a bit in the last few months, since the two had chipped away so much the place had grown to almost twice the size of when they first entered it. Lucas and Barry gave each other one last smile filled nod and walked away from each other, heading to opposite ends of the mine and hefted their picks. Roark smiled as he walked behind them, seeing them begin to strike the black, lustering coal that lined the walls of the mineshafts. The rocks shattered, and the two picked the coal up robotically, instantly moving them to the minecart.

“Good work boys,” Roark congratulated them, talking over their headsets.

“Thank you, sir,” Lucas said robotically, making Roark’s smile grow even bigger.

“Good to see that your earpieces are helping get into the zone so much,” the redheaded foreman said, “I’m happy I don’t have to give that nasty water anymore. Always felt bad when you had to drink that.” 

“Hmm?” Barry replied over the radio. 

“What was wrong with that water?” Lucas asked, “I didn’t think there was anything wrong with it.” 

“Oh, it’s just tap water.” Roark brushed off, “that’s what I meant. Oreburgh City’s tap water isn’t really the best in the world.” 

“Understood…” Lucas said, going back to the mining and not thinking anything more of it. Roark smirked as he watched them for the next few hours, doing their work without any complaint or injury. They worked like perfectly progrogramed machines.

“You guys are almost done,” Roark muttered to himself, “Just need a bit more and you’ll be the perfect miners.” he glanced at his watch and smirked, pulling out his whistle and blowing into it. The two teens snapped out of the weird trance they were in and looked back at their boss, big smiles on their faces “Alright! Good work guys! That’s enough for today! Let’s head back.” 

“Okay, boss!” Lucas called back, taking the last little bit of coal he had to the minecart, with Barry doing the same, and sending the cart on its way to the surface. The two miners followed their boss out of the mineshafts and towards the bathhouse by their bedroom. 

The two smiled as they went through their usual routine, using the tied up key near the door to unlock their harnesses themselves as Roark stripped off his own equipment. They stepped into the bath and washed themselves off, relaxing in the hot water with their boss, who just smiled and had some fun with them. They spent as much time as they needed in the bath before heading out and back to their room. Roark followed them there, ready to congratulate them on a job well done. 

“Well I’m really impressed with you guys!” Roark told them, “You guys have come really far in these past four months!” 

“Four months?” Lucas asked, “That’s it? I was sure we’ve been here longer than that…” 

“Oh, I’m sure that’s just cause you’ve been wanting to do this for so long.” Roark said, dismissing his worries.

“Hmm,” Barry nodded, agreeing with the foreman, which made Lucas giggle a little.

“You always agree with him, Barry,” Lucas said as he opened the door and gasped at what he saw. Their old bunk bed was gone. In its place was a huge, king sized bed for both of them.

“Like it?” Roark asked with a huge grin on his face

“I love it!” Lucas cried, tears in his eyes.

“Hmm!” Barry mumbled, agreeing wholeheartedly. 

“I’m glad you do! I thought you guys would like to have someplace new to sleep, so I had this constructed while we were working. Think of it as my gift to you guys for a job well done.” 

“Thank you, sir!” Lucas thanked him with a big smile as Roark left. The two smiled and looked at the bed with awe.

“Hmmm!” Barry muttered behind his gag. 

“I agree, this is awesome!” he jumped onto the bed, bouncing on the springy and comfortable mattress. He felt his body sink into the bedding, nearly making him fall asleep. “Oooooh man…. This is soooooooo much better than the old one! Makes that one feel like a chunk of rock!”

“Hmm hmph!” Barry mumbled, pulling Lucas off the bed and pointing at his stomach. The grey suited boy blushed and laughed a little.

“Hehe, yeah. We should probably go and eat something…” Lucas and Barry headed towards the side room, where they found no food waiting for them for the first time. They looked around the kitchenette to see if he had put their food in the refrigerator or any of the cupboards, but found nothing. However, there was something interesting waiting for them on the table. 

“What’s that?” Lucas said, walking over to the table. 

It was a pair of headphones, ones that looked very familiar to Barry. They were color coded to their suits, clearly showing which one was for who. Lucas picked up his pair and looked them over, confused as to why Roark was giving them these instead of their usual meal. Barry however, wasn’t questioning that. Instead he had unlocked his helmet and slipped them on eagerly. Something else on the table caught their eyes as well. 

“Hey! There’s another gag on here!” Lucas gasped, his eyes wide as he caught sight of the red ball gag on the table, more than ready to put it on. However, there was a note underneath that he picked up and read beforehand. 

“Sorry for the surprise. Dinner’s a bit late today, Geodude got into the kitchen and made a mess. To make up for it, here’s a gift. I know you guys don’t really like mining with music, but these could help pass the time during work outs. Try them out! Love, Roark” Lucas read, looking at Barry, who had the headphones on, but wasn’t covering his ears with them. Lucas continued, reading the post script, “P.S. Here’s a gag for you as well, Lucas. I’m sure you’ll like it just as much as your friend does!” Barry had turned around and grabbed a key that was hanging from the wall, very much like the one in the bathroom, and had unlocked his gag, taking it out of his mouth

“Gah,” he muttered, licking his dry lips, “That is the only part I hate about this. So, he got you a gag too?”

“Looks like it,” Lucas smiled, “Should I put it on?” 

“Sure!” Barry replied, taking the gag from him, “I’ll help you. Now open your mouth.” 

“Ahhh!” Lucas gaped. Barry then put the red ball in his mouth, and wrapped the leather strap around his friend’s head, locking it in place much like his own. 

“Hmmmph!” Lucas tried to speak through the gag, but all his words were muffled and unintelligible. He smiled as he couldn’t understand himself, happy to be silenced. 

“There you go!” Barry said with a big smile “You look good!”

“Hmph!” Lucas muttered, trying to thank his friend. While he liked it, he wasn’t quite as into it as Barry was. And he wasn’t sure why Roark had sent it to him. Nevertheless, he could see himself wearing it a lot of the time. 

“And to complete the look” Barry muttered as he slipped Lucas’ headphones on, drowning out all sound. He couldn’t hear anything except the slight static coming from the speakers as they searched for a signal. “There! You look great!” 

“Hmmph?” Lucas tried to say, now unable to hear his best friend. 

“Hehe, forgot they block out sound.” Barry said, as he lifted one of the speakers off his ear and allowed his friend to hear him. “I said you look great.”

“Hmph!” Lucas mumbled, smiling behind his gag. The blonde smiled and slid the headphone back over his friend’s ears and unlocked his gag

“I’m sure you wanna be able to eat when Roark sends down the food.” Barry said. 

“True, but when will that be?” Lucas pointed out, “Maybe we can keep our gags in and listen to some music or watch some TV while we wait.” 

“Hmmm… Nah. I haven’t been able to properly talk to you all day. Let’s keep em off for a bit. But I do like the music idea”

“Alright, fine,” Lucas muttered, a little disappointed. The two of them sat down and put the headphones back on. 

However, as soon as they put them on, a high pitched sound, too high for them to hear, played through the speakers, knocking their brains into a deep, highly suggestive trance. Their eyes grew wide and their mouths hung agape as their minds were softened up more and more by the sound. By the time it ended, whatever mental defenses they had were obliterated and their minds were putty ready to be molded. The two started up at the ceiling for a good few seconds, their eyes completely devoid of anything, before suddenly standing up as they were given orders. 

“You are slaves that serve your master, Roark.” a voice played through their headphones, “He is everything to you. You live to serve him and only him.” 

“We are slaves that serve our master, Roark.” they droned, “He is everything to us. We live to serve him and only him.” 

“You love each other almost as much as you love him,” the voice played, “You are always horny and only your partner can help you relieve it.”

“We love each other almost as much as we love him,” they droned, “We are always horny and only my partner can help me relieve it.”

“You are a Cranidos too,” the voice said to Lucas only, while Barry received a different message tied to his Pokemon suit, “You have always been nicknamed Cranidos. You answer to that name as well as Lucas.”

“You are a Shieldon too,” was the message that Barry got “You have always been nicknamed Shieldon. You answer to that name as well as Barry.”

“I am a Cranidos too” Lucas droned, “I have always been nicknamed Cranidos. I answer to that name as well as Lucas.”

“I am a Shieldon too” Barry droned, “I have always been nicknamed Shieldon. I answer to that name as well as Barry.”

“You never wish to leave the mine. The idea of leaving the mine terrifies you. You belong in the mine. You love the mine.”

“We never wish to leave the mine,” the two droned together once again, “The idea of leaving the mine terrifies us. We belong in the mine. We love the mine.”

“Whenever you leave the mine, you must be accompanied by your master and you will never leave the mine without the other.” the voice ordered, “You will always travel together, and you will never be separated, except by your master.” 

“Whenever we leave the mine, we must be accompanied by our master and we will never leave the mine without the other,” they droned, “We will always travel together, and we will never be separated, except by our master.” 

“You love to be controlled by your master,” the voice ordered, “You love to be bound by him. You love to be silenced by him. You love to be led by a leash by him. You love to serve him in every way.” 

“We love to be controlled by our master,” they droned, “We love to be bound by him. We love to be silenced by him. We love to be led by a leash by him. We love to serve him in every way.”

“Now put on your gags,” the voice ordered, “Your master commands it.” 

“Yes, master” they both said, reaching down and grabbing their gags, and shoving them into their mouths. They helped each other lock them correctly.

“Now go to bed with the headphones on,” the voice commanded again, “You will remove them in the morning and place them underneath the bed.”

“Yes, master,” they said as they walked out of the room robotically and went up to their new bed. They climbed in and laid right next to each other, closing their eyes as the headphones repeated their orders over and over, making sure to take advantage of this opportunity.

One Year Later

Cranidos yawned from behind his gag and opened his eyes, quickly hopping out of the bed. Off to the right side of the large bed, Shieldon had done the same. The two had long ago done away with their alarm, able to wake up on time every time. Ready to go, they got their gear on and headed out. They smiled at each other as they walked to the gym and looked over each other. They had changed quite a lot since they first started working at the mine under Roark.

They both had developed a lean, small amount of muscle from their constant morning workouts and the nature of their work, and their suits made them stand out even more. Another change was their skin. Since neither of them had seen the sun in over a year, they had extremely pale. Whatever tan they used to have before they entered (not that they could remember those days) had long since vanished.

The two opened the door to the gym, and their smiles grew even bigger at what they saw there. Standing in the center of the gym was their master, Roark. Unlike the last time they saw him, over a year ago, he wasn’t wearing the grey latex suit, instead he was wearing a traditional miner’s uniform.

“Hi Barry, Lucas!” he greeted them, a big smile on his face, “How are my two favorite miners doing?”

“Hmmmph!” Lucas nodded, trying to speak through his gag. Barry did the same, both giving a respectful salute to their master. 

“Whoops! Better take those gags off.” Roark laughed, reaching behind them with the key and unlocking their gags. He took both gags and put them each in their respective pockets on the miners’ harnesses.

“Thank you master,” they both said, their eyes shining with love and admiration. Roark chuckled a little at the look they were giving him.

“What are you doing here, master?” Cranidos asked.

“Are you here to work with us?” Shieldon asked, almost jumping up and down in happiness.

“Not today, boys,” Roark said, “We’re not working today at all, actually.”

“Wait, we’re not working?” they both gasped, “How come?” 

“We’re going on a vacation!” Roark smiled, “I’m gonna take you two on a walk through the mountains! How’s that?” 

“That sounds great, master!” they both jumped up and down in excitement, “I can’t wait!” 

“Hehe, I bet you can’t. Now, let me get you two ready.” he walked behind them and unlocked their harnesses, but taking the gags out first. “I’m guessing you guys are gonna want these for later,” he said, giving them a wink. Both of them nodded and Roark turned around to leave them on a hook.

“We’re going out with Master Rorak!” Cranidos squealed, “Isn't this great!?”

“Yeah!” his blonde friend agreed, “I mean, I’m a bit scared about leaving the mine. But if the master is with us, everything will be fine!”

“Yeah!” the grey haired miner agreed. As the two were speaking, their eyes traveled down, to their now exposed dicks. But before either of them could act, Roark came back and strapped something else onto them.

“Here we go,” he said as he locked them in. It was a belt with the same metal piece that covered their privates on their harnesses, only on its own. Their erections died instantly as they were compressed again. He also fitted them with collars that he attached leashes too to lead them around. 

“Hmm… y’know I think you should keep those collars on when we’re done with this trip.” Roark remarked, “They look good on you.” 

“Thank you, master!” they both replied. They loved the collars. It was another way to show they belonged to Roark, and they loved anything that showed that.

“Hehe, well we’re gonna go spend the night out there. I left the camp all set up, so we can just get there and relax,” Roark said. And with that, he tugged on their leashes and led them up to one of the gyms walls. They loved the feeling of being led by a leash, it tugging against the backs of their necks. It felt correct. As Roark approached, it hissed and slid open, revealing a rather large elevator that the three of them got into. The doors closed shut and the elevator rocketed up what felt like several stories, until it finally stopped on the ground floor. The elevator doors slid open, and sunlight streamed inside.

The two miners cringed a little, blocking their eyes as Roark led them outside. Soon, their eyes got used to the sun, and they looked around. The elevator had led them to the opposite side of the mountain that cornered Oreburgh City. Spreading out in front of them was a small isolated forest that they were free to explore. 

“We’ll start by exploring this forest,” Roark told them, “I’ll lead you around and show you some of my favorite spots.” 

“Yes, master!” they both replied, passionately. He stepped out of the elevator, tugging on their leashes, signalling for them to follow him closely and obediently. The two looked around in complete wonder. Every memory they had of the world outside the mine had been completely destroyed, so for them it was a new experience. 

Every Pokemon that passed made them beam in wonder, every leaf got their admiration, much to Roark’s amusement. They had literally been turned into little kids, having never seen anything like this before in their lives. He admired that innocence and wonder. He even envied them a little. He tugged their leashes to get them away from a group of Caterpie the two had been watching with complete fascination. They were distracted from their watching by the tug and the feelings of pleasure that ran through them because of it, and they followed Roark dutifully once again. 

“I see you two are enjoying this.” Roark said. 

“We are, master!” Lucas said, “Aren’t we, Shieldon?”

“Yeah, we are!” the blonde agreed, nodding rapidly.

“Hehe, oh yeah. You two call each other by your Pokemon names,” Roark said, having forgotten that particular order he put into them. Soon, the trio reached a small camp with an unlit campfire and two tents, along with a few bags scattered around. “Here we are”

“Wow, this camp looks great, master!” the grey haired miner said

“Yeah! Are Cranidos and me going to share a tent?” the blonde asked.

“Yeah, you are,” Roark said with a smile, “I figured you’d like that. I know you two hate to be separated.”

“Yeah we do, but we’re more than happy to be separated if you order us to be.” Barry told him, “But we’re grateful to you for letting us share a tent.” Barry got down on his knee and bowed to his master, with Lucas doing the same. 

“Hehe… you guys really do love me, don’t you?” Roark said. 

“Yes, we do, master!” they both replied, “We love you more than anything, Master Roark!”

“Oh? What about each other?” he asked with a smile.

“Oh, we love each other too!” they chirped, “Just not as much as you!”

“Well, how ‘bout you boys do something for me and show just how much you love each other?” Roark asked with a smirk. 

“We’d do anything for you, master.” they confirmed, “Just give us your orders.” 

“Okay then,” Roark said, walking over to them, with the key for their chastity belts, “I want you two to show me how much you love each other.”

“Yes master!” they both cried in joy. While they waited for their chastity to be removed, they stripped off their boots and threw their helmets off to make sure they didn’t damage them. Roark smirked as he quickly removed their chastity, and exposed their rubber coated dicks. In seconds, they were erect. Without hesitation, they threw each other to the ground and began by simply making out. Lucas grabbed Barry’s head and kissed him deeply, as Barry reached behind and grabbed the tail plug.

Roark smiled and watched the two and stepped into his tent for a quick second. The two didn’t notice this as they kept at it. Barry pulled the front of the tail, and with a loud pop, the front area of it came clean off, leaving the plug in his friend’s ass hollow. Barry thrusted his pelvis up, reaching with his dick, trying to get it inside his friend’s butt. Soon, he was successful, and his dick effortlessly slid inside of Lucas’ asshole. The young Cranidos gasped as he was penetrated by his Shieldon friend. He continued thrusting as much as he could, going deeper and deeper into his friend, on one of the best mining expeditions the two had taken part in at that point. 

Soon, Barry pulled out and laid on the ground, shaking his ass for his friend. Lucas didn’t waste any time, as he grabbed the tip of the Shieldon’s tail and pulled it off, leaving it hollow like his. He slid his dick in, making them both moan loudly. As he thrust, he reached down and began running his fingers through the rubbery feet of his partner.

The blonde moaned louder as he felt the arousal of both the thrusting and the foot worship. As the two were at it, Roark stepped out of the tent, now wearing his own latex suit, ready to join his slaves. His own dick towered over the land, a monolith to the two miners.

“M-Master!” Barry moaned in between thrusts. Roark simply smiled and walked behind Lucas. He grabbed the Cranidos and thrust into him. The miner moaned loudly as he felt his master penetrate him. In and out the master went, making sure Lucas would remember how he rode him, and savor it. 

“G-Gah” Lucas moaned loudly, almost collapsing on top of his friend as his master pulled out with a loud pop. He hadn’t cum yet, but Roark wasn’t planning on cumming inside his slave. Instead, he just said one simple word

“Cum.”

“GYAAAAAH!” both of the latex suited miners screamed in ecstasy as they finally ejaculated. Lucas’ exploded a huge amount of semen into his friend’s ass, completely filling it, while Barry squirted into the ground. The two pumped out for a good solid minute. By the time they were done, the extra seed was flowing out of the Shieldon’s ass and into the puddle that said person had cummed. The two panted as they laid there, Lucas on top of Barry as Roark simply walked in front of them and sat on a rock.

“Alright,” he said with a smile, “You really did show me how much you love each other!”

“T-Thank you, master!” they both said, big smiles on their faces. Roark smiled too and stretched out his legs, showing the two his grey latex coated feet.

“Now come here and show me how much you love my feet” he ordered. Despite what they had just done, the two quickly scrambled on all fours and dashed ahead, right to their master’s feet. 

“Yes master!” they both shouted as they got started on worshipping them. The two ran their tongues up and down their master’s soles, enjoying every single second of it. Soon, the moved on from their tongues and began gently massaging them, gently squeezing them. As they did that, Roark grabbed his cock and began pumping himself

“G-Gah!” he moaned, before buckling and a huge stream of cum flying out of his dick, splattering on the already existing puddle. The two slaves didn’t stop, and just kept going for the next ten minutes, the sun beginning to go down as they did. By the time they were done, the sky was a nice orange color. “Okay, stop!”

“Yes master!” they both said, pulling away and smiling at their master. Roark smiled and ran his fingers through his slaves’ hair, making the smiles on their faces grow bigger. They loved being treated like pets, and that meant they loved having their hair messed with and their bodies rubbed. “Do you want us to do anything else?”

“No, I think that’s enough for now,” Roark said, getting up from the rock and smiling at the two “I think we should go to bed. Can’t break our streak of getting to sleep early, right?”

“Right!” they grinned, quickly getting up to their feet, their master reattaching their chastity, and retiring to their tents. Roark made his way into his own, and Lucas and Barry went into theirs. They each zipped up the doors behind them, locking it to keep small wild Pokemon and passersby out. The two smiled at each other as they snuggled into the single large sleeping bag.

“I got something,” Lucas muttered, showing their gags.

“How did you get those?” Barry asked

“Master Roark left them here,” the grey suited one said with a smile, “Wanna put them on, Shieldon?”

“Sure!” he replied, eagerly taking Lucas’ gag and wrapping it around his friend’s head, with Lucas doing the same. They each locked the other’s gags, with their master being the only one with the key. Gagged, chastised, and covered in latex, the two snuggled up close to keep warm, and also just because they wanted to. They needed to. 

After all, that’s what they loved to do. They were good miners. Good slaves and pets to Master Roark. And they never wanted to be anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought in the comments~
> 
> Big thanks to my patrons for letting me do this~
> 
> Especial shout out to my top patron, Andrew Welsh  
> Thanks for supporting me~
> 
> If your insterested in supporting me, you can do so here: www.patreon.com/Mobysimo


End file.
